Two Years
by maxie1
Summary: Story is now complete! This story is my version of what happens during Sydney’s missing two years, and then some, thanks to all you who reviewed. This starts with Vaughn's perspective and then migrates to other points of view.
1. Two years: That night

A/N:  This story is my version of what happens during Sydney's missing two years.  Hope you enjoy it.  I had fun writing it.  Please read and review.  This starts with Vaughn, he has dropped Sydney off at her apartment and drove home.  I, of course, do not own anything here.  I do not make any money from these characters; this is for the benefit of my active imagination.

Two Years

That night:

Vaughn entered his apartment.  'I miss her already.  I just dropped her off at her house and I miss her already.  She is such a part of my life now, at work… after work.'  Vaughn's cell rings.  He looks at the ID, not Sydney; he frowns with that realization and answers, "Vaughn."

"Agent Vaughn, this is Agent Drood.  I was listening to police reports this evening and a squad car was dispatched to Agent Bristow's home about ten minutes ago.  The report said shots were fired.  "I'm on my way."  Vaughn found the keys that he just deposited in the hallway and got back into his car.  Dialing Sydney's cell, he waited for her to pick up.  He hung up when it went to her voice mail.  Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Vaughn focused on driving quickly.  

He parked down the road from her house and ran.  Blinking police lights and an ambulance blocked most of the road near her house.  He was stopped by the police.  "Mister, the whole house is a crime scene, you can't go in there."

"My girl friend lives there.  Is she OK?  Her room mates?"

"Come with me."  The officer led Vaughn into the house.  The house was obviously the scene of a struggle.  Vaughn surveyed the destruction.  "Detective Canton?"  The lead detective turned.  He was standing in front of the bathroom, EMT's inside.

"Detective, this man says he knows the inhabitants."

"Thank you officer," then to Vaughn, "I am Detective Canton, lead in this case.  Do you know who lives here?"

"Yes, my girl friend and her roommates."

"If you could identify… um… its quite bloody, will you be OK?"

"Yes" Vaughn answers, now unsure that he wants to see Sydney lying in the tub.  The detective moves Vaughn in front of the bathroom door.  

"Do you know him?"

Vaughn scans the room.  Will is lying on a stretcher, but Vaughn knows he was in the tub.  The EMT's are busy giving first aid so he can be moved.  "That's Will Tippen… is he?"

"He has lost a lot of blood.  The EMT's had to restart his heart once already.  He was stabbed in the abdomen.  I have another for you to identify."  

The detective led Vaughn into Sydney's room.  There was a body on the floor, covered, the detective removed the sheet.  "That's Francine Calfo… How…"

"She was shot three times to the chest with this.  The detective walked across the floor and pointed out the gun that lay on the floor.  "Please sir, do not touch anything, CSI will be here soon to tag and…"  
  


"Where's the shooter?"  Vaughn saw the blood stains on the wall and floor by the abandon gun, Sydney's, he was sure of it.

"Don't know, but we are hoping those blood stains will give us an ID."  Vaughn had to get out and contact Kendal.  He had to stop the CSI investigation that very well could ID Sydney as the shooter.  He had to remove her guns from the house.  He couldn't stand here.  Vaughn feigned nausea and ran from the house. 

Will was being placed in the ambulance.  Vaughn quick dialed Kendal.  "Director Kendal, this is Vaughn.  You have to contact local police and stop the invest…"

"Vaughn, it's already been done.  I have also contacted Jack Bristow and he is on his way over.  What is Agent Bristow's status?"

"She is missing, Will Tippen has been stabbed and is on his way to the hospital and Francine Calfo, her roommate is dead, shot three times in the chest, probably with Sydney's gun."  

Kendal voiced Vaughn's suspicions, "…maybe we found our double.  Vaughn, the team will be there soon to clear out the locals."  

"Thanks sir."  Vaughn hung up.  Within the minute, Jack Bristow and a team of CIA agents, in FBI jackets, arrived and entered the house.  Vaughn watched as the police and detectives were ushered out of the house by the 'FBI.' 

The disgruntled look on Detective Canton's face said everything.  As he was passing he looked at Vaughn, "For some reason the FBI has pulled jurisdiction, something about terrorists.  You may want to stick around and answer their questions.  Sorry about all this."  Then he left.

Soon, with all the police cars gone, the street was once again quiet and dark, Vaughn stood still, not wanting to think what he was and not knowing how he could not.

Jack Bristow called to him from the door.  "Are you going to be a part of this?"  Vaughn awoke from his paralysis and entered the house.  "Where's Sydney, Vaughn?"

"I don't know Jack, but she's bleeding."  Vaughn shows Jack the blood stains in Sydney's room next the gun.

"Will was taken to the hospital.  He was stabbed."

"That must be the mess in the bathroom."

"Yeah, that's were he was."  

"Try her cell again.  Maybe she ran to keep her cover."  Vaughn quickly dialed her line.  As soon as the call went through, Jack and Vaughn turned toward the sound of her cell, in the corner of the room. 

"Here it is," Vaughn said.  "It says three calls missed and two messages read.  I'll get this to Marshall, he can download the messages, and maybe something there can tell us what happened."

"Sounds good.  Vaughn, get over to the hospital too.  Make sure Tippen doesn't talk to the cops.  I'm going to supervise the clean up and investigation here and call me if there's anything."

"OK Jack."  After a pause, "Jack, you don't think…"

"NO! Now go."

~ to be continued.~


	2. Two hours

A/N:  Hope you have enjoyed this story thus far.  Please do not rag on me too much, about the technical aspects of the investigation.  I am not a cop.  The closest I get to an investigation is a non-conformance document for continuous improvement.  This is just a short one.

Two hours:

Vaughn, sitting at the bed side of a very pale Will Tippen, finally discovers and is relieved to discover that Fran, not Sydney is the double.  "I was going through the reports, there was a resemblance, you know?  Then I started to think about Francine and…"  Will started to cry.  Vaughn moved closer to the bed and placed his hand on Will's shoulder.  Will continued, "I went to the bathroom and found Francine's drugs… you know, the ones for not rejecting the DNA…"  

"Sure Will."

"So… when I found it, I called Sydney.  Her cell dropped me into voice mail, I told her what I could, but then I thought I heard…  Francine was around the corner, with that knife.  How could I not know?  How?"

"It's OK Will.  She was trained, knowledgeable… about Fran and her life."

"You will find her, the real Francine I mean?  Please Vaughn."

"Yes, we will find her."

The room fell quiet.  Both men sat in quiet thoughts about the women in their lives.  Will spoke up a few minutes later.  "Vaughn, what about Sydney, she isn't here?  Was she hurt?"

Vaughn was torn at what to tell him, but decided to give him the truth.  "As far as we know at this time… Sydney shot the double three times in the chest.  We also believe that Sydney was hurt, stabbed also, but that can't be confirmed until… well until the tests come back from the lab… or…"

"Sydney is not dead, Vaughn.  She kicked but, then went into hiding.  So she is just waiting from the all clear."

"She didn't take her gun, or her phone.  Her car is still in the driveway and she has not attempted any contact.  Will, she may have been taken.  Sloan got away from us and her mother told her that Sydney is still the key to that dam prophesy.  If she were hurt or unconscious, it may have been easy for Sloan to take her."  

The room fell quiet again.  "We've got to find them, Vaughn."  Will's voice was quiet but determined.  Vaughn could not find his voice.  He closed his eyes and nodded.

~ to be continued ~


	3. Two days

A/N:  Again, this is just a figment of my wild imagination and there is no way I am making any money on this.  The chapter titles refer to the time between chapters, when a time frame is given.  Enjoy the fic.

Two days:

"OK people, tell me what we know, give me facts, what can we prove, what do we think."

"Calfo was the double."  

"Prove or think?"

Will spoke up, "Well, proof… I got the stab to my gut to prove it."  

"Also," another agent started.  "We did a sweep of Calfo's restaurant.  We found Calfo, single bullet to her skull.  She was stored in the freezer at her restaurant."  Will closed his eyes at this realization.  Vaughn looked over at him.  He should not have been released from the hospital, but Vaughn understood Will's need to be at this briefing.

"What else people."  Each of the agents in the briefing room knew the situation and most of the details.  The briefing was for district director Kendal and his boss.

Will spoke up.  "We know that Agent Bristow shot and killed the double."

"Think or prove."

Marshall added, "P-p-prove sir… ah the… ah… bullets taken from the double were… the lab confirmed the bullets were from Sydn… Agent Bristow's service arm.  The gun was left at the scene."

"Think or prove that Agent Bristow did the shooting?" 

Jack, who had remained quiet so far through the debrief, finally spoke.  His voice was low and seemingly calm.  Vaughn thought it was a bit too robotic, even for him.  Vaughn knew that Jack's emotions, though professionally hidden, were close to surfacing.  Sydney was his daughter.  "Sydney's fingerprints were on the gun.  But, a shooter wearing gloves may have left her fingerprints, it was her gun, she had used it before."

Marshall countered, "There would have been smudges, even slight… Sorry Agent Bristow, but… ah… Agent Bristow did shoot that gun."

"Can we confirm that, at least, Agent Bristow was present?"

Vaughn spoke up.  "Yes, we can prove that.  Her blood was on the floor and the wall by the gun.  DNA testing proves it."

"So where is she now?"  The room fell silent.

"Sloan took her."  One agent submitted.

Kendal countered.  "Proof or think?"  

Jack commented to a quiet room.  "Think."

Marshall added, "Satellite pictures of the area at that time do not confirm or deny abduction.  Of course, the pass over may have been too early to capture any picture…"

Kendal's boss, State Director Corbin, stood and looked at each of the team members and spoke for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.  "You have no proof.  Agent Bristow should be considered a rouge agent and dealt with as such…"

Dixon found his voice.  "Sydney is not rouge.  She did not leave with Sloan on her own.  She would never, ever work against the US, or against us.  And… she needs our help, because she would contact us if she were able."  Dixon gave a look that dared anyone to counter.

Kendal was the only taker, "There is no proof of abduction.  No forced entry, no satellite, no struggle past the initial fight that killed the double.  As Director Corbin stated, Agent Bristow is considered rouge, until we get proof otherwise."

"No! Dixon is right, you can't believe that Agent Bristow…"

Kendal interrupted, "Agent Vaughn, we all know that you are not thinking clearly, your relationship…"

"… has nothing to do with it and you know it… You have been against her since before we took down the alliance."

"I have been the voice of reason in this group…"

"Quiet… both of you sit."  Director Corbin stood aver them.  "I understand the emotions here.  I did not know Agent Bristow, but from the reports, she was an excellent asset.  And, Director Kendal, team, we will assume she is a rouge agent until we can prove otherwise…"

Director Corbin is interrupted by a knock on the door.  A junior agent opened the door and entered, "Ah… Director Corbin?" 

"Agent, this is a confidential meeting, why are you interrupting?"

"Ah… I have an eyes only communiqué for Director Corbin, from our National Director."

"That's me, give it here."

The room fell quiet as State Director Corbin read the memo.  He looked up and scanned the team.  Each member looked at him in anticipation.  "This communiqué states that all investigation into the whereabouts of Agent Sydney Bristow is officially closed."

"What?"  was the reaction of several agents.

"Evidence has been submitted and has been confirmed.  It documents Agent Bristow's death.  Said evidence is highly confidential and is 'eyes only' to national directors only.  Well team, I am sorry to say this, we will miss a good agent and a good friend."  Director Corbin left the room.

All were quiet, stunned at the revelation.  Finally, breaking the silence, Will shakily stood.  "As far as I am concerned, I will continue to look until I get proof.  Vaughn, take me home now."

Director Kendal started to rebut.  But Vaughn was in his face.  "Sydney's not dead until we… I… say she is."

Vaughn leads Will out of the room.  Jack dismisses the rest of the team.  "Go home, I don't want to see anyone until Monday."  All get up to leave.  Jack grabs Weiss by the arm.  "Make sure Vaughn and Tippen make it back here on Monday."

~ to be continued ~


	4. Two weeks

A/N:  Please read and review.  I would like to know how I am doing so far.  Thanks for all the kind reviews and suggestions you have already sent.

Two weeks:

Vaughn sat in his office trying to read a report, but obviously too upset to comprehend it.  Jack stands at the door until Vaughn looks up.  He enters the room and closes the door.  "Agent Vaughn?"

"No, Jack.  Don't tell me to calm down again.  I can't do it.  Kendal has turned down each one of my ideas.  I used to think that he had something against Syd… but now I know it's me."

"That doesn't mean that you should resign."

"No?  The jobs he's giving me are junior agent duties; he is just waiting for me to do something so he can demote me.  Well, he won't have to.  I resign.  It will be official this evening when I turn in my letter and my badge."

"Vaughn, Sydney would not have wanted you to resign."

"How can you say that?  She wanted to resign herself when SD6 went under."

"But, Sloan is still out there."

"Jack, Kendal won't let me work on Sloan's case.  I can do more for Sydney away from here.  I am constantly under surveillance.  He probably thinks I'll defect or something.  Maybe he thinks I know where she is…"  Vaughn starts sobbing.  "I can't do this Jack.  I can't be here without her."  

"So take some time off.  I'm sure you have some vacation due… overdue."

"We had reservations in Santa Barbara for this weekend."

"What?"

"Sydney and I, we were taking a vacation.  We had reservations and everything."

"So, go ahead, take the time."

"And come back to what?  I can't do anything here greater than what Syd and I did.  I have to move on.  Please understand Jack.  Without her… maybe I am only a junior agent."

"Stop talking and thinking like Kendal.  You were just as important to the team as Syd.  You know, she always told me that you made her better.  You calmed her during missions, focused her.  You made her run faster.  She loved you Vaughn."

I have an offer from a college in Phoenix.  I am going take it.  At least my mother will be happy about it."

"Sydney wanted to be a teacher.  I guess… she will be happy about your move as well."  

"Yeah Jack, thanks, I think so too."

Jack Bristow leaves the office.  Vaughn sits back at his desk to complete the documentation.  "I love you Syd.  I'll just be in Phoenix."

~ to be continued ~


	5. Two months

A/N:  OK, now the fun begins.  Please enjoy this chapter.  This chapter is one of my favorites thus far.  I will do my best to give further updates as soon as possible.

Two Months:

He saw the symbol first, out of the corner of his eye.  It disoriented him and disrupted the lesson.  He stumbled and lost his place.  "Uh… sorry, where was I?"

"Rule number 4, Professor Vaughn."  Vaughn looked at the vocal student.  

'Of course, it was the ever present, ever observant, Emily Arder.'  "Thank you Miss Arder."  Vaughn started back into the lesson, constantly eyeing the big red cross on the blood mobile parked outside the building.

"Class, midterms in two weeks will be through chapter 8.  Please take note of my office hours if you have any questions.  Have a good weekend."

As the class started filing out, Vaughn's attention turned to the window.  The blood mobile remained.  'Why would it be there?  Maybe it's checking up on me?'

"Professor Vaughn?"

Vaughn jerked awake.  "Yes… ah… Miss Arder." Vaughn almost scowled.

"I didn't deserve a C on this last paper."

"Oh?  And why not?"

"The paper was well written and concise and I supported my theories."

"You supported your theories with current public opinion, Miss Arder.  I agree that you paper was well written and concise, but the assignment was to analyze a situation and present evidence."

"I presented evidence."

"Miss Arder, this is a class in investigative logic.  The evidence you presented is hearsay and opinion."

"But,"

"Look, go through the paper.  Highlight all the opinions in yellow.  Highlight the facts in green.  If you can prove to me that you have more facts than opinions, I will up your grade."

"But…"

Vaughn's eye traveled back to the van.  "Professor Vaughn, you have had your attention on that Blood Mobile all class.  You miss an appointment?"

"Ah… No…Miss Arder?  Did you hear anything about a blood drive on campus?"

"No, but one of the Greeks may be sponsoring the drive."

"OK, have a good weekend."

"Bye, Professor Vaughn.  You know," the student leans on his desk.  "We are having pizza tonight at the Pit.  I would really love it if you can join us.  

Vaughn looked at the young flirt.  "You know I can't."

"You mean you won't.  Professor, this is a small town.  You don't date.  The least you could do is join some… friends… for pizza on a Friday night."

"Sorry, not tonight.  Have a good weekend."

The student left the room and Vaughn stared out the window.  'Facts… I need facts.  What can I prove… what do I think…"  (_Hope… _Sydney___.)  'If I sit here, I may never know.  It's probably just my quarterly contact; so Kendal can make sure I haven't defected yet.'_

Vaughn left the room and exited the building.  His next class was in three hours, but they would know that, he thought.  Vaughn surveyed the campus.  He saw nothing unusual, no tails that he could discern.  Vaughn made his way toward the van.  Looking over his shoulder, he grasped the doorknob.  It turned and opened.  Vaughn knocked on the door, 'so as not to disturb a briefing.'

"Come in, come in!"  A young lady in a nurse's smock greeted him.  I thought no one would show.  I was actually getting nervous."

Vaughn looked at her.  She was young, olive complexion, dark black hair, probably long, but tied in a bun.  Her eyes were the darkest, deepest brown he had ever seen, surrounded by dark, full lashes.  He stared into her eyes.  "Are you here to…?"

"Take your blood?  Yes, sir, come right in.  Are… you…ah… OK?  Sir?"

Vaughn spoke, but kept his eyes on her.  "Ah… this is my first quarterly… no one told me what to do."

"Well, that's what I'm here for."  She smiled at him and Vaughn noticed how her eyes sparkled and brightened with her smile.  "Here, sit her, answer these questions and then we can start the consult phase."

Vaughn sits and takes the paperwork.  Breaking his eyes from hers, he reads the form.  He filled out his name, address, social security number, and then he looked at the questions.  'Have I had heart disease...?  Cancer?  Night sweats?  Been out of the country...'  "This is a blood donation questionnaire!"  He looks back at the lady.

"Well, the van does have a big red 'T' on the outside."  

"Yes, but I thought… I mean… are you really here to take my blood?"

"Sure I am.  The van is a bit too conspicuous for a secret meeting.  Don't you think?"  The tech laughs at this statement.  Vaughn doesn't laugh.  "If you don't want to give blood, why did you come?"

"I… uh… of course, I want to give blood.  I just… uh… had this weird dream, last night, about a blood mobile and …uh…"

"It's OK.  I have weird dreams about this van too.  Maybe we can share them someday?"  Vaughn is back to her eyes, those beautiful dark eyes.

Vaughn smiles back at her.  "Well then, let's get this finished."  He completed the paperwork.  "Here you go."  

"OK.  Uh… Mr. Vaughn."

"Michael, please… call me Michael."

"I like that.  You know, Michael suits you.  More than Mike or Mickey…"

"And you are?"

"Oh… Meelon Watkins."  (pronounced ME – lon)

"That is beautiful, unique.  It suits you too."  Meelon blushes a deep red.

"I… uh… we should get started, I don't want to take up your whole afternoon."

Meelon's eyes lowered.  Vaughn watches her dark lashes flutter over her eyes.  "I really don't mind.  My next class isn't until three."  Their eyes meet again and Vaughn feels light headed as Meelon sits him at the table and takes his arm to check his pulse and blood pressure.  Her hands are soft and move confidently over his skin.  Her touch is strong and caring.  She documents her findings.

"Mr.…uh… Michael, I have to review these… uh … questions with you… uh… so we know you understood and answered them correctly… OK?"

"Of course, Meelon."  His pronunciation extended the 'ME' and gave her name a song quality.  She smiled at this and Vaughn was rewarded with more sparkles in her eyes.

"Have you ever… uh… ever had…?"  Meelon blushed a deep red at this first question and looked away from Michael.

Vaughn answers.  "This is the part that you have to ask about my sexual habits, right?"  Meelon nods.  "Well, I don't have any weird habits and I did understand the questions and I did answer them correctly."  Vaughn looks away from Meelon.  "I have only had one partner over the last eight months," (_Sydney) "and not in the last three months," (_where are you?_) "I don't have AIDS, but I know you'll check for HIV any way.  So just take my blood sample so we can finish this."  Vaughn's tone had become terse and clipped.  His eyes clouded over, 'what am I doing?  Sydney is out there, somewhere, and I am flirting with a blood mobile tech.  What am I thinking?'_

Meelon felt the temperature in the room cool.  'What did I do?  What am I doing?  Flirting with a client is not very professional girl.  He's mad at me now.  I gotta get him back.'

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vaughn, of course.  Please give me your finger."  Meelon took her blood samples, which also passed testing.  They completed the paperwork and Meelon led Vaughn to the stretcher in back.  Vaughn followed and lay where she indicated.  He let her touch relax him.  She smiled at him and his emotions calmed.  "You can close your eyes if you want.  Most people don't want to see the needle go into their arm."

Vaughn closed his eyes.  He felt her first clean his arm and then insert the needle to start the blood flow.  Her touch was wonderful.  He felt his whole body relax as she made sure the needle was properly inserted and set.  He felt her hands massage his upper arms, relaxing the muscles in his arms and shoulders.  He sighed deeply as she moved to his chest.  Gently massaging and comforting him.  Vaughn sensed her movement around the stretcher, away from the blood equipment.  She sat next to him and stroked his left arm.  She touched the side of his face.  Vaughn moaned and captured her head with his free arm.  Bringing her lips to his, he moaned slightly.  "I've been waiting for you…"  The kiss was deep and needy.

She answered back with urgency in her voice, "Vaughn."

"Mr. Vaughn, Michael!  Please wake up."  Vaughn was startled out of his dream.  "Oh, Michael.  I told you not to look at the needle when I put it in."

"What happened?"

"You fainted.  It's OK though.  Lots of people faint.  You know, blood, needles.  Most people can't stand to see blood, especially their own."

"Gosh, now I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be.  Fainting doesn't hurt you, especially if you're laying down first.  And look, the bag is almost full.  It makes the experience quicker at least."

Vaughn smiled at Meelon.  "You are quite the medic."  

"Well, it's good to know I have all that training for something."  Meelon giggles and the sparkles are back in her eyes.  Vaughn watches her quietly as she completes the process and removes the needle from his arm.

She helps him sit.  "Now, keep your feet on the ground and don't try to stand."  She brings him a juice box and a cookie.  "You look like an Oatmeal Raisin man to me."

"Actually, ginger snaps are my favorite, but these are good too."  Vaughn smiles.

"Because you fainted, I have to ask that you stay at least a half hour.  That way, I know you won't faint again… because of the blood any way."

"Really, I don't know why.  It's not like I haven't seen my share of blood." (_Sydney__'s on the wall and floor.__  Will's in the tub, Francine's frozen trickle from the single wound to her head.)  _

"That's OK.  Still, I have to keep you here, unless, of course, you over power me and…"

Vaughn took her hand, "Never.  I would never…"

"I didn't mean to say…"  Their eyes met again.  Vaughn felt his stomach jerk.  Passion filled her eyes and Vaughn felt a longing he hadn't felt in a while, since Sydney.

"I can't… I mean…"  Vaughn pulled his hand away and stood, swaying a bit.  Meelon stood too and held him, steadied him.

"Sit down Michael."

Her touch was electric.  He stepped back, away from her, into the side of the van.  "I've got to go."  He said as he felt for the door.

"You're not steady yet."

"I'm OK" he said as he opened the door and stumbled out of the blood mobile.  He hurried away.

"Michael."

Vaughn turned when he heard his name.  Her dulcet tone of voice carried the compassion she had shown him during their meeting.  He turned toward her mesmerizing eyes.  "Michael.  I want to see you again.  Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"I… uh…" Vaughn backs away from her, their eyes never losing contact.

"Look, if you don't want dinner, maybe just a drink and if it's OK, then, we can ease into dinner."

"Meelon, I… uh… I don't know…"

"Oh my.   You have a girl friend already.  I didn't even ask.  It's just that, well… I never felt so attracted to a man before.  Look…"

"No, no, it's not that.  I don't… I mean, not since… uh."  Meelon closed the distance between them.  She put her hand on his bicep.

"I don't normally ask guys out like this.  In fact, I have never picked up a guy from the blood mobile.  With you… your eyes… I didn't want you to walk away.  I may never see you again.  I need to find out more before, well, before I let you go."

Vaughn felt relaxed again.  "OK, drink first?"

Meelon smiled.  "Yes.  LaVino's at 6 maybe?"

"Sounds great.  Six.  I know where LaVino's is.  I'll meet you there?"

"Great… See you then."  Meelon backs up and removes her hand from his arm.  Vaughn touches his arm and then feels his body cool from the absence of her contact.  

His head is spinning, not, he thinks, from the lack of blood.  "OK… see you then."

"Oh, Michael?  Don't forget to drink fluids and don't over exert.  I don't want you fainting again."  Meelon warns.  Vaughn smiles and waves back.  He watches as she slips back into the van.

'Vaughn, what have you done now?' he asks himself.

~ to be continued. ~


	6. First Date

Vaughn sits at his desk, agonizing over a decision.  "Hey Mike, are you coming to the pool hall tonight?"

"No, Ryan.  I don't think so."

"Come on Mike, its Friday.  You don't want to sit alone now, do you?"

"Actually no.  I may have a date tonight."

"May, or Do?"

"Actually, do, but I don't know..."

"Mike, you better go, or I'll drive you there myself.  You need to find a good woman, work some of that starch out of your shirts."

"Thanks for being so crude.  It's just for drinks..."

"Go, leave now.  Don't go home without some!"

Vaughn left the office thinking, how close Ryan was to his friend Weiss and wondering how he always attracted that kind of friend?

~~~~~

Vaughn entered the restaurant.  It was dark and a bit smoky at the bar.  He surveyed the floor plan and saw her, sitting at a table.  He walked over to her.  Meelon smiles and greets him, "There you are.  I was over at the bar, but it was way too smoky, so... I asked for a table.  I hope that's OK."  Meelon looks at Vaughn for reaffirmation. 

'Pro #1 – doesn't smoke' drifted through Vaughn's mind.  "So, I guess that means that we are ordering dinner."  Vaughn sat down.

"I wasn't sure you would be here."

"I said I would.  I don't often go back on my word."

"Yeah, but you were pretty shook up and I thought I had upset you.  You ran out of the van and I didn't know what I did to cause that."

"It wasn't you.  I just... look... it's been some time since I've been on a date.  I don't want to do something wrong."

"Michael.  Just be honest with me and I'll do the same.  If it works out great, if not, we can handle that later.  But something tells me... something in your eyes earlier..."

'And in my dream and in my stomach and lower' Vaughn thinks.

"...Makes me think we should be together."  Meelon finishes.    

The waitress arrives and they place their order.  Vaughn, with Meelon's nod of approval orders a bottle of Chianti.  Vaughn pours them each a glass and begins the required 'first date' round of questions.

Vaughn starts, "Live here long?"

"About two years now."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Virginia, along the coast."

"Parents still live there?"

Meelon got a far away look and her eyes dulled over.  "My parents died in a traffic accident about five years ago.  I was just finishing up my training and all of a sudden I was by myself.  You know how, when you're in college and you think, I'm on my own, 'all growed up!'  Then, all of a sudden, you're really alone... both parents gone..."

A tear dripped down her cheek.  Vaughn shifted in his chair closer to hers.  He placed his arm around her.  "I'm sorry Meelon.  I didn't want to make you sad."

"No, its not you... I think I'm getting by and then all of a sudden... this.  I shouldn't be sobbing like this."

"It's OK.  I can't even imagine what you went though, alone.  My father died when I was eight, but my mother is still here and we supported each other though a lot of the hurt.  All I can tell you is the hurt will lessen, but I still miss my Dad."  Vaughn continued to comfort Meelon until the waitress came with their salads.

"Thank you Michael.  Now that you know I cry at the drop of a hat, you have probably decided not to ask me out again."  Meelon looked at Vaughn, her eyes begging that won't be the case.

"Meelon, if we decide not to date, it won't be because you show emotion.  You will find that emotions will draw me closer to you."  Their eyes meet.  Vaughn is again struck by the intensity of her eyes.  Her eyes calmed him.  They echoed his burgeoning feelings for this woman.  His dream earlier today and the feelings in the pit of his stomach and groin confirmed his feelings.

By the end of their dinner, Vaughn knew he would ask her out again, as soon as possible.  They walked out to the parking lot, toward her car.  He took her hand.  "Meelon, I've had a good time tonight.  Did you?"

"Yes, Michael."  She put her arm around his waist and Vaughn moved his arm around her shoulder.  They stopped at the driver's door of her car.

"Meelon, I want to see you again."  Meelon smiled.  "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"My only plans for tomorrow are to do laundry and I will gladly put that off."  She looked up at him.  Her eyes darkened.  

Vaughn moved his hand to the base of her neck, under her silky black hair.  He drew her closer to him and wrapped his other arm around her back.  Their lips met, softly at first.  Vaughn shifted their bodies and pinned her against the car.  The kiss deepened and Vaughn parted her lips with his tongue.  Meelon let out a soft moan that conveyed her approval.  Vaughn moved closer to her, their bodies touching and their hands beginning to explore.

"Michael, follow me home."  The request was soft and her eyes conveyed her reasons.

Again, Vaughn was struck with a sense of ease.  This was where he was supposed to be... with Meelon, tonight.  His dream voice played in his head. _('I've been waiting for you.')_  It would be so easy to say yes to her... to follow her, to her house, to her bed.  It would be easy to lay with her, to assuage his needs, to answer her with a yes.  To allow her hands access to his skin, now burning with desire not previously felt... since... "No!"

Vaughn backed up.  Meelon was stunned, questioning his action.  "I'm sorry, Meelon.  It's not that I don't want to.  I do...  God, you have no idea how much I want to."  Vaughn confirmed this statement by placing his hands on her hips and tracing the curves of her body.  "I really want to.  But, it's too soon.  It's..."

Meelon kissed Vaughn.  Stroked his cheek and pushed him away from her.  "I'm OK with that, for now."  She slipped him a business card.  "My home phone number is on the back.  Call me, whenever you want, tonight, tomorrow, whenever.  I may not be waiting by the phone, but I do want you to call."

"I will."  Vaughn takes her lips again, their hands pulling and exploring and their movements becoming more needy and aggressive.

Once more Meelon pushes Vaughn away.  "You better leave now, before I push you into the back seat of my car and take you here."  Meelon's eyes conveyed the message that she was not joking.

Vaughn stepped back and completely severed all physical contact.  Meelon moved out of the way and Vaughn opened the driver door for her.  "I will call you."

"Evening, Michael."  Her hand reached up to his cheek and caressed it again.  Vaughn took her hand, kissed it, placed it back into the car and shut the door.  He watched her drive away.  His need for her caused a physical ache.  How could these feelings overtake him so completely?  They just met; never had he felt this intensity so early in a relationship.  Vaughn got into his car and drove home.

~~~~

Vaughn sat alone in his quiet apartment.  He had been staring at the phone trying to will his fingers to dial.  He wanted to, needed to, but his mind convinced him otherwise.  The number he dialed was not on the small business card that already had tattered corners.

The phone rang and rang.  On the fifth ring it was answered, "Tippen."

Vaughn overcame the desire to hang up.  "Hey Will, its Mike."

"Wow, great to hear from you.  How are you doing?"

"Doing great.  How about you?"

"Really good."

"Great.  Hey Will.  I know you can't give me details, but any progress?"

"Actually, no.  We haven't heard a peep from Sloan, or Derevco since before you left.  It's almost eerie how quiet it's been lately."

"Nothing about Sydney?"

"No.  Mike, we have had all our informants asking questions on the sly.  There has been no word, no rumors, nothing.  Sorry Mike."

"I understand."  

"What's going on Mike, you sound weird."

"I feel guilty Will."

"Guilty? Why?"

"I had a date tonight."  Will was quiet.  "I didn't think about Sydney the whole time.  This girl consumes my mind.  I don't understand how this could happen, so soon."

"And you feel guilty because you don't think about Sydney every waking hour of every day?"

"She's not dead Will.  I have never accepted that she was.  How can I start to date?"

"Vaughn.  Don't you think we would have heard something by now?  If she were alive, don't you think some flunky would have spilled his guts to one of our operatives by now?"

"Will, I can't accept that she is gone."

"Mike, we don't have any choice.  It's the only info we have, even if we can't confirm it."

Vaughn grew quiet.  Will knew this was a crossroad for Vaughn.  Tonight could be the difference between a lifetime alone and a life fulfilled.  Will knew he had to push Vaughn.  Sydney was his best friend; Vaughn was the love of her life.  'How come I end up in the middle all the time?'  "Tell me about her, Mike."

Vaughn told Will about Meelon.  "She's beautiful, smart, good tempered, and funny.  I want to be with her.  I want to learn more about her.  Will, I want to know what she looks like in the morning, what side of the bed she sleeps on, what kind of shampoo makes her hair smell of mint and honey."

"Vaughn, you did not have to call me to make this decision.  You have already made it.  You just called me because you felt guilty about your decision."

"Didn't I say that at the beginning?"

"Mike, you know I can't make this decision for you.  I can't convince you to believe what I am not sure that I even believe.  But, I do know that Sydney would want you to be happy.  You meant the world to her and your happiness was always foremost in her mind.  Other than that, if you want me to tell you to take this girl to bed, you need to call Weiss to convince you of that."

"I knew I should have called him first."  Both men laughed.  "Thanks Will.  You are a good friend.  I know your going through a lot of the same thing."  

"Yeah... but I have the physical proof of..." (_Fran's death.)  _

"Will, I am going to let you sleep now.  Call me if you need anything.  And come to Phoenix for vacation."

"Sure man.  See-ya soon."

Both hung up.  Vaughn knew there would be little sleep tonight.  He lay back on the couch and picked up the small white business card.  His watch said 3:47 a.m.  The card said 'call anytime' in nice even scroll.  Vaughn thought about her.  He closed his eyes and saw her.  The ache in his groin returned with just the thought of her.  He imagined her gesturing to him.  "Call me any time, Michael."  His hand dialed the number with little thought from his brain.

She answered on the second ring.  "Hello?"

"Meelon, I know it's so early.  I couldn't sleep.  I needed..."

"Michael, is that you?"

"Yes... I'm sorry... this was stupid... I should not have called..."

"Michael, I wasn't sleeping.  I couldn't.  I've been thinking of you all night... hoping... Come over Michael."

"It's late.  I shouldn't have called..."

"Michael.  Do you want us both awake and both alone, or do you want to be with me tonight?"

Vaughn paused, "Give me directions."

~ To be continued~

A/N - Next chapter will have to be raised to an R rating, because I am going to be bad and give into my Vaughn pleasures.  Hope you have enjoyed this story so far.  There are probably 4 or 5 chapters left in my mind, and more if the muses are willing.

Please read and review.  Your suggestions have been quite helpful so far.


	7. First Date Second Date?

First Night – Second Date?

Vaughn sat in his car, in her driveway, thinking.  He needed this.  Meelon was beautiful and Meelon wanted him to be here.  Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of good reasons to be here.  Then he opened his eyes and thoughts of Sydney returned.  'I don't believe she's dead.  She can't be.  But, where did she go?  Why doesn't she call?  She would if she were alive.  Sydney would find a way.  She needs...'

Vaughn jumped at the knock on the passenger side door.  Meelon stood next tot the car door, dressed in a silk night shirt that flowed over the curves of her body down to her knees.  Seeing her, Vaughn opened the driver side door and got out of the car.  They looked at each other over the top of Vaughn's sedan.  "You're still not sure you want to come in?"

Vaughn looked at Meelon, her eyes were questioning and calm.  "Would you be upset if I didn't?"

"Not upset, maybe a bit frustrated, but I've got plenty of cold water available."  They smiled at each other.  "Michael, I want you to be comfortable with me.  I really enjoyed being with you and I want you to enjoy me... I mean being with me."  She giggled at her slip of the tongue.

Even in the dark hours of the morning, Vaughn could see the sparkles in her eyes when she laughed.  When he looked at her, his thoughts turned only to her.  "I want to be with you."  Vaughn's admission was quiet and heartfelt.

Meelon walked around the front of the car and held out her hand.  Vaughn took it.  Meelon pulled him toward her.  She placed her free hand on the back of his neck, pulled him down and kissed him.  Vaughn moaned at the simple gesture.  He moved his free hand toward her back, planning on pulling her closer, but Meelon stepped away.  Keeping his hand in hers, she turned and led him toward the house.

With each step, Vaughn watched her hips sway under the silk shirt.  He feels a longing to reach out and touch her as the soft material sways back and forth in front of him.  By the time they reached the door, Vaughn can no longer stand the anticipation.  As Meelon pauses to open the door, Vaughn's hands begin to caress her hips.  She turns as the door opens.  Vaughn advances and pushes her inside.  He removes one hand from her silkiness in order to close the door.  

There are no further words.  The pair draws toward each other.  Their lips meet and the passion they both feel is released.  There is no wasted time.  Vaughn becomes the aggressor.  Though they remain in the front hall of her house, Vaughn quickly removes the silky shirt in order to explore and discover the treasures underneath.  She moans with the feel of Vaughn's tongue on her breasts.  His hand explores the softness of her skin on her back, thighs and butt.  Her hands grab at his shirt and belt in an effort to remove them and further experience the feelings that are building up within her.  

"Oh, Michael, I need to feel your skin against mine.  Please take off your shirt and pants."  Vaughn obeys.  His shirt is quickly deposited in the hall way and then he pulls off her to release his belt and removes his pants.  Their eyes stay in constant contact though the physical separation.  Meelon's are a dark black and Vaughn's are a severe green, almost feral.  With the task complete, Vaughn immediately moves back into physical contact with Meelon.  He backs her toward the stairway and lays her on the step.  With no words, Vaughn is on top of her.  He parts her legs with his knee and pauses, looking at her.  "I'm ready," are the only words she utters, but her eyes confirm her ascent and Vaughn enters her roughly.  Meelon arches into Vaughn's groin to deepen the contact.  The experience is aggressive and rough.  Vaughn holds her back and hips with his arms around her while slamming her back into the step.  Their climax comes quickly, Meelon's first and Vaughn's following.  

Vaughn collapses onto Meelon, satisfied.  After a pause, Meelon shifts from under Vaughn.  Vaughn awakens with a start and looks at her.  "What have I done?  Oh, Meelon.  That was... I never... how could I...?"  Vaughn gets up and moves away.  "I am so sorry.  It was like... I have never felt like that."

"Michael.  I don't know where you were, but that was wonderful."  Meelon touches Vaughn's naked back and moves down to caress his rear.   "That is the best I've had in a long time."

Vaughn turns to her, their bodies still damp from the exertion.  He grabs her and pulls her toward him and kisses her again.  "Michael, let's go upstairs this time."

~~ to be continued~~


	8. Another two months

Another Two Months:

"Michael, are you sure you want to subject me to a home cooked meal, after only two months of dating?"

Vaughn looked at her over the serving bar that separated the kitchen from the living area of his apartment.  "I have been told that I am quite a competent cook, and I will put a fine dinner on the table if you stop distracting me."  Vaughn looked at Meelon and thought, 'She doesn't have to do anything but be in the same room to distract me.'

Meelon strolled around the main room.  "You know, your furniture selection, is elegant and comfortable.  And, you know, you don't have a lot of clutter.  Most of the guys I dated before had a lot of clutter."  Meelon continued to comment on the room as Vaughn brought out the salad.

"First course is ready.  Do you want a refill on your wine?"

"Sure."  Meelon hands him the glass.  Their fingers touch.  Vaughn feels the heat between them move from his fingertips, up his arm then turn south.  'Yes, she is quite the distraction.'  Meelon moves back toward the main room.

Returning to her previous train of thought, Meelon begins, "Looking at this room, one might think you are fairly conservative."

"I don't think most of the people who know me would disagree with that statement."

"You aren't always conservative."  Meelon gives him a leering look that causes him to step back.  The look gives way to a smile and a promise of things to come.  "But, your style is definitely conservative.  Like this picture."

At first, Vaughn doesn't understand.  Meelon repeats.  "This picture here, in this antique frame.  The frame is lovely, just not something you would normally see in a bachelor's apartment."  Meelon takes the picture from the mantle and hands it to Vaughn.

The picture frame he had given to Sydney, their first Christmas together.  The frame held Sydney's picture of her, Will and Fran.  This was the only thing of Sydney's that he took from her apartment.

"Michael, did you hear me?"

"No..."

"Well, I asked who they are.  In the picture?"

"Just some friends."

"Just some friends?  On the mantle, in a rather expensive, antique picture frame?  Michael, these are the only pictures you have displayed.  Even you mother's picture is in your bedroom."

"Their friends from LA."  _'Two who are dead...? I mean one dead... __Sydney__'s... not...'_

"Michael... Where are you?"

"... What?"  Vaughn is startled out of his daydream.

"They must be pretty special to send you away from me."

"What?  I didn't go away.  I'm still here.  I just hadn't looked at this picture in a while... um... salads are ready.  Please sit and we will have dinner."  Vaughn holds out her chair.  Meelon sits and continues to eye him questioningly.  Vaughn puts the picture on a table by the sofa and then sits himself.

They start to eat, silently.  Vaughn's head is down, not looking at Meelon.  His free hand is in his lap.  "You know, you haven't told me anything about your time in LA.  Did you like living there?"

"You know.  It's LA... There's a lot to do, but it takes forever to get anywhere."

"Where did you work, were you a teacher there?"

"Um..."  Vaughn is clearly uncomfortable now.  His eyes are focused on the table.  "I... uh... worked in a bank."

"A bank.  Now I know you are conservative.   What did you do?"

Meelon's question was interrupted by the kitchen timer going off.  Vaughn stood up, "Be right back with dinner."

Vaughn removed the casserole from the oven.  'Gotta figure out something else to talk about.  Get her off the LA track.'  Vaughn carries the dish into the dining area.  "Viola."

"Mmm, Michael, it looks and smells wonderful."

"Thanks, my mother's recipe.  It has scallops, crab, tilapia, clams, a little bit of everything, baked in a secret French white sauce.  Bon Apetit."

Vaughn served the meal and knew he had to turn the conversation.  "Have you ever been to the opera?  I heard La Scalia was being performed and I thought if you wanted to go, it would be fun."

"An Opera?  I've never been."  Meelon's eyes lit up and Vaughn took them in and was mesmerized by them.  

"Oh, it's wonderful, the music, the singing, the performance..."

"But isn't La Scalia in Italian?  How do you follow it?"

"You go to the opera for the emotion.  The music and voices move the audience, not necessarily the words.  But, I could translate for you if you need me to."

"You speak Italian?  I thought you only knew French."

Vaughn immediately realized his slip.  "Well, only a bit of Italian..." '_Fully fluent in Italian, German, Russian, Spanish and various dialects of each of those...'   "Anyway, French is my native language and that's how I know it so well."_

"Yes, I especially love it when you speak French in bed.  It's so... I don't know... exotic... Romantic...?"

"What you don't understand, I do it because you drive me crazy and my mind defaults to French."  Vaughn leans over and nuzzles her neck until she starts to giggle.

"OK... OK... enough.  I do want to finish the dinner that you so lovingly prepared.  Then we can talk about dessert?"  Throughout the rest of the dinner, the two spoke of light topics and LA was not mentioned again.

~~~

After dinner and clean up, the two sit comfortably on the sofa, lightly talking and cuddling.  Meelon turns very quiet and places her head on Vaughn's chest and hugs his torso.   Vaughn rubs her shoulders and back.  To him the silence is comfortable and easy.

Meelon sits up suddenly and Vaughn is startled.  "Michael, I want to ask you something and you need to let me finish what I have to say before you say anything else."  Vaughn looks at her expectantly.  "I... uh... guess I am scared.  I know that you and I are fabulous together.  I also know that I love you."  Vaughn smiles, but says nothing.  Meelon continues, "I say this because... I find it hard to believe that you would lie to me or hide anything from me..."  

"Meelon, I'm not..."

"No, let me finish before you answer.  You have told me a lot about your time in France and with your mother, as a child.  I know your friends here in Phoenix and.... well; I think that there is something about LA that you do not want me to know.  I have asked about this before and have always been answered with short, curt statements that tell me nothing about your life in LA.  From what I can figure, LA is at least five years of your life and you hide it from me."  

Vaughn closes his eyes and tries to form the words that she needs to hear.  Meelon takes his hands and continues, "Michael, I love you... I know it... it would hurt terribly if I were to lose you.  I have told you about my past boyfriends and... Well... since you can't tell me about LA, I have to assume it's because there is another woman.  And... I can't stay in a relationship if I think that any day now you will leave me to go back to her."

Meelon takes her hand and places it on his cheek.  Vaughn looks deeply into her eyes and knows that she deserves the truth, at least some of it.  "There was another woman in LA.  She... died."  He hated to say it.  He hated to even think it.  But here, now, looking into Meelon's eyes he knew he had to accept the finality of his relationship with Sydney.  She has been gone over a year now and Meelon would give him the strength to move on with his life.

"Dead?  Is that why you left LA?"

"No, I left LA because I disagreed with my boss, I told him so in no uncertain terms, he told me that my ideas meant nothing and that I was not and never had been a good employee and then I resigned my position.  I had been offered the teaching position in Phoenix about a week before and I thought that I would turn it down, but... I ended up taking the position and the rest is history."

Both are quietly holding hands.  Vaughn looks at her.  "At first, I felt awkward being with you and sometimes thinking of her.  But now, I think of you more and more.  Meelon, I love you too.  I don't want you to think that because I could not talk about her..."

"You love me too?"

"Yes, very much.  You are the strength in my life that I clung to from the moment I first met you.  You calm me when I am upset.  You make me happy and sad and loved all at the same time.  I needed you in my life then and I need you now more than ever.  My love for you grows each day, with each experience we share."

Meelon begins to cry.  "Wow! that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.  I don't know why I ever doubted your feelings."

"You have no reason to doubt me Meelon.  I love you and I want to be here, with you."

Meelon and Vaughn embraced.  Vaughn felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  He knew that his life with Meelon was beginning today.  He knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

~~ To be continued.

A/N:  Hello all.  Hope you are enjoying the story.  Please review the story, so I know if you want more chapters.  Thanks too, all the talented writers on this site.  I have enjoyed your stories and you are an inspiration.


	9. Another two weeks

Vaughn sits in the dark of the early morning bedroom.  He eyes her soft form; covered by a sheet, only her left arm, her beautiful face and her soft naked shoulder uncovered.  He knew the warmth and beauty that lay beneath the thin sheet.  'Vaughn, you need her.  This beautiful woman calms you and brightens your life.  She will be there for you, no matter what.  You need to make a commitment to her.'  Out of the depths of his mind came one thought, a single word fighting for purchase in the front of his thoughts, 'Sydney.'  Vaughn pushes it back, the experience being easier now more than ever.  'Meelon deserves to know how you feel.  She needs to know that you love her more than anything, she deserves the commitment.'

He needs to make a decision.  'But... my actions over the last few days are evidence of my decision.  What I do today... what she answers today... will be the beginning of a new life... of our life, together.'  Vaughn smiles at last.  He knows his mind is settled.  He knows its time to act.

Vaughn picks up a rose from the dozen he brought home last night.  He hasn't given them to her yet; his original plan had been to act on his decision tonight.  'But... why wait?'  Vaughn lay on the bed, on top of the sheet that covers Meelon.  Her soft breathing pattern does not change with the movement of the bed.  Vaughn takes the rose and touches the soft red bud to her nose, then pulls away.  Meelon's eyes do not open; her nose crinkles and her fingertips move to brush away the intruder.  Vaughn smiles again and repeats the action, this time allowing the rose bud to linger near the tip of her nose.  When her fingers again brush her nose, she feels the soft petals and slightly opens one eye.  She looks at Vaughn and closes her eye.  "Michael, you said you were going into work early today."  

"I am."  

"So, knowing that I have the day off, you decided to wake me up at..."  Meelon lifts her head and looks at the clock on the bedside table.  "...at 6:30 in the morning, just for fun?"

"Well, that wasn't the original plan when I woke up, but how could I just let you stay here by yourself all warm and snuggly, without waking you up to tell you I love you."

Meelon smiles.  "That's a beautiful rose, is it for me or just an object of torture you use on the unsuspecting women in your life?"  

"Oh, it's only for the ones I find lingering in my bed after a wonderful night of passion."

"Have many of those, do you?"

Vaughn looks deeply into her eyes.  "It's for you, only for you."

Meelon takes the rose and inhales the aroma.  "This is beautiful."

"The beauty of the flower is dwarfed by the loveliness of your presence."  Meelon smiles and Vaughn leans over her and kisses her.  "Are you awake now?"

"Yes..."  Meelon says holding Vaughn closely to her.  "I could be persuaded to wake up enough to partake in certain activities that would allow me to remain in bed..."  Meelon looks at Vaughn and is puzzled when he pulls away from her.

"Meelon, I have something else for you."

"Wow, more surprises?  Maybe I will sleep over more often."

"Meelon..."  Vaughn takes her hand.  "I would like you to sleep here all the time."

"You mean move in with you?"  Meelon sees, even in the dark, the passionate green of Vaughn's eyes.

He speaks very quietly.  "Meelon, I would like you to marry me."  Vaughn holds out the ring that he purchased.  He places the one carat solitaire diamond on the ring finger of her left hand.  

Even in the low light, the diamond sparkles on her finger.  She looks at the ring and then back at Vaughn.  The tears in her eyes sparkle as she sits up and looks directly at him.  "Michael, I would very much love to marry you."  Meelon says as she touches Vaughn's cheek.  "You are beautiful, kind, tender and the most loving man I have ever met.  I am so glad that I didn't let you run out of my life the day we met.  You have brought me so much joy and happiness.  I am honored that you asked me and hope I can make you as happy as you make me."

"You already do."  Vaughn says as their embrace deepens and he kisses her.  The sheet has since fallen away and Vaughn's hands travel over her smooth skin.  Meelon moans softly into his ear.

"Michael, I have two more questions."  Meelon says in a deep husky morning voice.  Vaughn responds only with a moan while nibbling on her neck.  "... Are you still thinking about going into work early?"

"That was the original plan... What was the second question?"

"Well, if the answer to the first was yes, the second question is, how can I persuade you to stay her longer with me?"

"...And if the answer was no?"

"Then my question would be; why do you still have clothing on?"

Meelon's hands work their way into the waistband of Vaughn's pants and tug at his shirt.  Quickly it is pulled out and removed.  Vaughn breaks his contact with Meelon in order to remove his other articles of clothing.  He looks at her, the olive smoothness of her skin, the ebony blackness of her straight hair, deep brown of her eyes, and the look of love inside her eyes.  He lowers himself onto her nakedness and she parts her legs to allow him access.  

As he enters her he feels all the passion inside of him release.  "Meelon..." he moans into her ear.  "I will always love you."

Meelon smiles and moans with the pleasure she is feeling.  "I love you too, Michael... Forever."

~~~

To be continued.....

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.  Your comments have been quite helpful and encouraging.  


	10. Wedding Day

Will found him in the small room off the side of the altar.  The 'groom's room' was semi dark, lit only by the sunshine streaming through the window.  Vaughn, staring through the window did not move when Will opened the door and entered.

"Mike, I was worried about you.  Your mother said you left her house early..."

"I had to go... drive around before I came here.  Is Meelon here already?"

"Yes, there is a lot of bustling and activity in the back of the chapel...  Wh... Where did you need to go, Mike?"

"You know... some of my old stomping grounds... the ice rink, the beach... the... uh...the warehouse."

"Mike... Why?"  Vaughn walks away from the window and faces Will.  

"I have to know, Will..."

"Know?  Know what Mike?"

"Know... that Sydney hasn't tried to contact me... know that..."

"Mike..."  Will took Vaughn by the shoulders and looked at him, eye to eye.  "Mike, why are you doing this...? If you don't believe that Sydney is gone, why are we doing this?"

Silence permeated the room.  Vaughn turned away and looked back out the window.  "I love Meelon..."  He said quietly.

"But Mike, this is not fair to her if you still think about Syd."

"Will, that's just it... When I am with Meelon, I don't think about Sydney.  When I am with Meelon...Will... She makes me so happy, she makes me laugh.  We have so much in common, I love being with her.  I want her in my life.  I have spent a year and a half... waiting to hear something... anything... Will... Sydney is not coming back.  We will never hear from her."  Tears are running down his face, Will's too.

Will turns Vaughn to face him.  "Mike, you have to make the decision to get on with your life.  Meelon is your future.  After this, you won't be alone.  You won't need to hang onto your past... But you have to move on before you marry Meelon."

"Will, I want to... move on."

"Mike, I have never heard you say that before.  Tell me what you believe and I will take you out there right now."

Vaughn looked into Will's eyes.  Vaughn's green meeting Will's blue.  Vaughn spoke very quietly, but each word was specifically articulated and emphasized.  "I believe... Sydney is gone... She is dead.  I want to marry Meelon.  She is my life now."

Will smiled, at least outwardly.  He wasn't sure why Vaughn had asked him to be his best man.  He wasn't sure if Vaughn wanted to be talked into or out of getting married.  He still didn't know.  

Silence enveloped the room as Will held the tuxedo jacket for Vaughn to put on.  Vaughn adjusted the suspenders as Will straightened and tightened the bow tie.  Will opened the door to the room.  "Whenever you're ready Mike."

"I **am** ready."  Vaughn left the room and Will looked at him as he approached the altar.  "Sydney..."  Will said quietly.  "... today you are missed.  We love you... I hope you are in a better place... no missions, no Rambaldi... no Sloan.  But, it should be your day today.  Or Fran's day.  Please, wherever you are... be happy."  Will left the room to stand beside Michael Vaughn at the altar.

Vaughn watched as Meelon walked down the aisle of the small chapel.  Her smile radiated and lit the whole room.  He saw his mother, smiling, happy for him.  He scanned the small contingent of friends in the room.  He thought of his missing friends and his gaze met Meelon's as she joined him at the altar.  He took her hand.  She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for being my love."

She kissed his cheek.  They turned to the pastor and entered into their new life together.


	11. Two hours later

Two hours later:

The reception consisted of a beautifully set meal and music for the twenty eight family and friends that had joined the newlyweds at the chapel.  Meelon was sitting with some friends when Will approached her.  "I believe it's the best man's privilege to ask the bride for a dance.  Will you?"

Meelon smiled up at Will.  "Of course, I am honored."  Will held out her hand and led Meelon to the dance floor.  Will took Meelon into his arms.  Will looked into Meelon's eyes and a feeling of calm overcame him.  In that instant, Will understood Vaughn's feelings for this woman.

Meelon smiled, "I finally realized where I have seen you before."

Will looked puzzled.  He had heard a lot about this woman from Vaughn over the year they had dated.  But they had met for the first time at the rehearsal last night.

Meelon continued "...Michael has a picture of you and two woman on his mantle."  Will smiled; he knew the picture of Sydney, Francine and himself, in the picture frame Sydney had received from Vaughn that Christmas.

"You know.  Michael doesn't talk a lot about his LA friends.  In fact, I was fairly surprised that he wanted to have the wedding here."

"Well, his mother doesn't travel very easily these days."

"I know... you're right... it's just that... well, you're here... his best man... but... I don't see either of the two women from the picture."  Meelon's gaze bored into his eyes.  Will felt as if he should answer, tell her something...

"It's just that in the picture, it seems like you are all friends... very close."

"Well, yes...we were... are... uh..."  Meelon continued to keep eye contact with Will and he felt compelled to return the gaze.  "Who are they, Will?"

At that moment, the song ended and one of the couples on the dance floor, knocked into Will and his eyes broke their contact with Meelon.

"Um... Meelon..."  Will spoke without looking at the bride.  "....I don't think that I can give you that information.  If Vaughn wants to tell you about those women... he will... I can't... I, uh... thanks for the dance."  Will left Meelon's side.  As he worked his way away from her he looked back, over his shoulder and saw the puzzled look on her face.

Ten minutes later, Weiss found Will at the bar.  "You look spooked Will.  What's up?"

Will was silent for a bit.  "Weiss, did anyone bother to do a background check on that woman?"

"Why Will?  Vaughn's not CIA any more."  
  
"I know... I don't know... We were talking... I felt like I was being interrogated."  The name 'Sark' ran its way around and through the back of Will's head.

"Will... what's going on up there?"  Weiss looked at Will trying to get him to talk.

"I don't know... probably just being paranoid."  

"Will, I have worked with you now for two years.  I have learned that your gut instincts are better than a lot of agent's educated guesses.  I rely on your instincts to keep me out of trouble."

"No Weiss, not this time.  Vaughn is happy with her.  Look at them."  The two men watched as Vaughn and Meelon danced together, laughing and talking and kissing.  "He truly loves her Weiss."

"Yeah."  Both men remained silent, watching the couple, until Weiss spoke up...  "Should be Sydney out there..."  

"Yeah."  Was all Will could reply.

~~~

To be continued!

A/N:  I hope you are not too mad at me yet.  I had to keep with the clues from the season finally episode.  Anyway,  I hope you are enjoying.  I have a few more chapters in mind and I think this is going to continue after the "two years" are up.  Well, of course, if you want to encourage me in any way, you could send me a review.  Thanks to all who have.


	12. Two Years Now

Two years now:

"OK class... page 137... Let's work on the example question..."  There was a knock on the class room door.  A woman walks into the room.

"Professor Vaughn?  Dean Cantrell would like to see you in his office.

"Thank you, Mrs. Andrews.  I will be there after this class."

"No, I think you need to go right now.  He was pretty insistent."  There was a stir in the classroom.

"Someone's in trouble." was heard sung from the back.

Vaughn looked around.  "OK Class... finish chapter 4 on your own.  We will do the review question at our next class.  You can go."  The class put their books away and began to file out.  Vaughn packed his teaching materials and met Mrs. Andrews outside the class.  "What's up Diane?"

"There are two gentlemen in Dave's office.  They went in and he came out and said I should go get you.  They looked pretty serious Michael."

They walked to the Dean's office.  Dave Cantrell was sitting at the secretary's desk when they arrived.

"Mike.  Thanks for coming.  There are some gentlemen here... uh..."  He looks at Mrs. Andrews.  "They need to talk to you, you can use my office."  

Dean Cantrell opened the door and stood aside while Vaughn entered.  Vaughn immediately saw Weiss.  The tone immediately lightened, "Eric, what are you doing here?  It's great to see..."  Vaughn stopped mid sentence and mid step when Jack Bristow stood from his seat in the office.  Again the mood changed... back to serious.  Vaughn felt his stomach flip with dread.

Jack broke the silence, "Dean, if you don't mind, we need some privacy while speaking to Mr. Vaughn.  I would appreciate the use of your office for a while."

"Of course sir..."

"Please leave us then."  The dean left the room and closed the door.

"Mr. Vaughn.  Please sit."

"Jack, it's good to see you.  Doing well, I hope."

"Vaughn, we are not here for pleasantries... we need your assistance..."

Vaughn interrupted, "I am not CIA any longer.  You can't just show up here and tell me..."

"I am not telling you anything, I..."  Jack stopped to calm his demeanor.  Vaughn saw emotions in his eyes that included worry and sleeplessness.  "Vaughn, we are asking for your help... this is ... ah... a special circumstance... uh... the CIA would... needs your help."  Jack looked down, away from Vaughn's eyes.  Vaughn thought he saw tears threatening to fall.  He had never seen Jack Bristow like this.  The feeling in his stomach got worse.

"Vaughn, Sydney needs your help."

Tension filled the room.  Vaughn looked at Jack and then to Eric.  Neither of them looked at him.  "Sydney is dead.  Has been for two years now."  The statement was made with no emotion, but only added to the tension in the room.

Weiss spoke for the first time.  "Mike, about..." looking at his watch, "...about forty hours ago, the agent distress line received a call from Hong Kong, someone claiming to be Agent Sydney Bristow.  She knew the number, but used a code... two years old..."

"Sydney would know that code is changed quarterly..."  Vaughn stands and starts to pace.  Weiss continues, turning toward Vaughn, following his movement.  

"The agent was instructed, per procedure, to go to the safe house.  Given no directions, she arrived an hour later and has been there since, under observation."

Vaughn stopped pacing. "You've left her alone for two days... no outside contacts... no..."  Vaughn stopped as the word 'handler' tripped through his mind.  

"Vaughn, you are her handler.  We would like you to go over there... bring her back."  Vaughn looked at Jack.  

"You think it's her, don't you Jack?"

"My daughter is in Hong Kong.  From her voice and recorded conversation on the distress line, she does not know that two years has past.  Please Vaughn, my daughter..."  Jack could not continue his thought.

Vaughn looked at Weiss, "What do you mean, doesn't know..."

"Mike, Sydney made reference to the fight with the Calfo double and Will being hurt yesterday.  She said that she didn't understand how she fell unconscious after the fight in LA and woke up in Hong Kong.  She used the emergency code that would have been active then... She believes, if it's really Sydney... She believes that its two years ago.  No time has passed for her."

The room went silent.  Vaughn kept replaying what Weiss has just said.  'How can this be?  Sydney alive... Sydney alone in Hong Kong... Sydney still in love with him... thinking they were still together...'  "NO!  NO!  I can't go... I'm not CIA, I shouldn't be asked to go."

Vaughn looks, in disbelief at Jack.  "Jack, I can't go... I'm... I'm married now.  How can you ask me?"  He thought of Meelon.  He could not allow her to be hurt because of CIA.  Vaughn looked at Jack.  "You should go.  You are her father..."  Then, with some realization in his eyes, "They don't think it's her and they don't want you to go because you do..."

Jack looked at Vaughn. "That issue was discussed... Your name was brought up because you have... uh... intimate knowledge of her..."

Vaughn immediately looked confused, until Weiss started talking again.  "Mike, the reimaging process may not have been destroyed.  If Sydney was doubled, the double would look exactly like... well, Sydney.  But, she would not have any of the... um... non-DNA type visual defects.  She may not have the same scars or freckles or gestures as the real Sydney.  You knew her Vaughn, rather well I might add.  You would know if the scar on her thigh or lower back or wherever, were real or fake."

Vaughn looked incredulous.  He first stared at Jack and then back at Weiss.  He stumbled over the words at first, but managed to complete the sentence.  "You want me to go to Hong Kong... Meet with Sydney... or whoever this chick is... pretending to be Sydney... get her to take her clothes off... so I can inspect her scars and other marks... because I was the last one to see them... two years ago... up close and personnel?"

Neither gentleman offered any further clarification.  "Jack, you agreed to this?"  Jack and Weiss looked at each other.  "What are you not telling me?"

Jack stood, and then spoke quietly and calmly... "The directors do not believe it is Sydney.  They continue to aver their original confirmation of her death.  They will not allow her back into the US without physical confirmation.  They will not allow me to go see her.  Vaughn... they will turn her over to the Chinese government and disavow any knowledge of her ties to CIA.  Please Vaughn.  I can't let her sit there not knowing or understanding.  She's my daughter... I don't know what happened to her last two years, but I am not going to give up on her... Please Vaughn."

"I will go... she will hate me, but I can't let her stay there."  Jack Bristow let out a sigh and sat down as if exhausted.  Weiss removed a number of forms from his briefcase.  "Mike, you are to be reinstated, at your previous security level and grade.  You have to sign these forms.  I have your ID and sidearm with me."

As they were going through the paperwork, Vaughn whispers to Weiss, "She is going to kick my ass all over that safe house room."

"You knew when you first kissed her that she could... any way... your pain won't be even half of what she's going to feel..."

They finished the paperwork in silence.  Vaughn received his tickets and documentation, as well as instructions and a passport to bring Sydney back.  "We will meet at the Phoenix airport at 9 pm tonight for a 9:30 flight to LA.  You will connect to Hong Kong from there.  Any more questions?"

"What do I tell Meelon?"

Jack rose and spoke, "You are being sent to a conference... Make up a reason why... you will be gone two weeks."

Weiss gave Vaughn a compassionate look, then Weiss and Jack walked to the door.  Exiting, Jack took Dean Cantrell aside.  You will need to speak to your employee now.  You will approve his request for time off.  There will be no repercussions.  Understand?"

"Of course sir..."

Dean Cantrell entered his office to find Vaughn sitting in one of the oversized leather chairs near his desk.  He had a defeated look about him.  He sat in his chair and looked at Vaughn until he spoke.  "I am going to ask for two weeks off, starting tomorrow.  I can't tell you why, and if anyone calls to ask about me they will be told that I am at a conference, returning in two weeks."

"Mike, those guys were CIA, what kind of trouble are you in?"

"Dave, I am not in trouble, but I have a friend from my past life that is in trouble.  My friend needs my help."

"Help that involves the CIA?  You need better friends."

"Will you cover for me?"

"Mike, do what you need to do, but remember, you don't have tenure here yet.  If anything were to happen and somehow it got back to the university or scandalized the university in any way, your position would have to be reviewed."

"I understand; that won't happen."

"I hope not."

"Thanks Dave.  I better go.  I have a flight at 9:30."

"Mike, where is this conference... in case anyone asks?"

Hmm... Let's see, how about Charlotte."

Vaughn leaves the room and closes the door behind him.  Dean Cantrell pushes a button on his desk that remotely locks the door.  He opens a drawer to his desk, switches off a tape player, removes the tape and picks up a cell phone.  He speed dials a number and waits for the answer... "He's back in."  Was all he said into the phone.


	13. Packing and Leaving

Packing:

Meelon entered the house, placed her keys in the bowl in the hallway.  She hears Vaughn in the bedroom and enters.  Vaughn is standing at the foot of the bed with his back to her.  She sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around him, caressing his chest and stomach.  She kisses his neck and he leans into her embrace.  He turns to her, gathers her face into his right hand and brings her lips to his.  They kiss deeply, bodies molding to each other.  When they pull apart, she looks into his eyes.  Vaughn says, "Your home early..."

"Yes... Michael, you're packing?  What's going on?"

"Well..."  The lie flowed quickly off his lips.  "I need to go to a conference for Dean Cantrell.  His doctor says he can't fly... ear infection or something like that.  Any way... there is some grant money riding on our attendance at this seminar... he asked me to go.  I know this is late notice... but he asked me and ... well..."

"Michael..."  Meelon takes his face in her hands and kisses him.  "I understand that you need to go.  It's all right.  How long will you be gone?"  

"Meelon, I will be gone for two weeks.  I will miss you terribly the whole time I'm gone."

"You better... where are you going?"

"Charlotte, North Carolina."

"Oh, Michael, I heard that's a beautiful city.  I could call in, get some time off and go with you... maybe just through the weekend.  We would have fun..."  

Vaughn had not thought of this request.  What should he tell her?  "Meelon... I won't be having fun... there won't be time for us to be together.  You would end up being bored and... Eventually hating me for it..."  Vaughn smiles at her.  Lying was never one of his strengths and he felt for sure that she would suspect.

"Michael, I didn't think that you were that insecure, I could never hate you.  Any way, I know how to get your attention."  She begins to move her hands over his chest again.  "Michael, you know that I will miss you when you go.  Will you call me?"

"I will call you as soon as I can.  I won't get there until tomorrow and I am not sure of the initial schedule... so, I will call you when I can.  I will miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, but you don't have to leave right now, do you?  We have the next hour or so?"  Meelon's hands moved up to his neckline and started undoing buttons and removing his shirt.

"Yes, Meelon..." he said as his hands moved to her waist to remove her skirt and blouse.  "I have enough time for you..."  His words were muffled by her lips on his.  He gathered her into his arms.  'She is so soft and beautiful.  She loves and trusts me.  I have lied to her... How could I?"

Vaughn's thoughts were interrupted by Meelon's beautiful voice.  "Michael... normally, when I am half naked, laying next to you with my hands on your body... your mind is usually with me.  You would enjoy me more if..."  She props herself up from her position on the bed and continues.  "Is there something you are not telling me that I should know?  Are you worried about this trip?"

"I don't like leaving you for two weeks."  That was not a lie.

"Michael, I have taken care of myself before and will again from time to time, I imagine.  Although I am glad that we have been together every night over the last six plus months, but I can't expect us to be with each other al all times.  I will be fine, and I am sure you will be fine too.  But, it's very flattering the way you worry about me."  Then whispering in his ear she continues, "It makes me want you more."

She takes Vaughn by the shoulders and pushes him flat on the bed.  Meelon smiles as she realizes that her husband is totally into her now.  Both naked, she straddles his hips and slides down onto him making him moan with pleasure.

The late flight from Phoenix to LA was quiet and uneventful.  Weiss was drinking a beer next to him, Jack across the aisle.  Vaughn closed his eyes and saw Meelon's naked body sliding on top of him.  He thought of her words of encouragement and smiled at her ability to entice, '_We have the next hour.'  Vaughn snapped awake from his memory.  'How could she know how long before he left?  He hadn't told her when.  He could have been leaving the next morning...  _

"Hey Mike, you look nervous."  Vaughn calmed with the sound of Weiss's voice.  

"No, it's just late and well... I don't know that I am looking forward to this.  I had to lie to Meelon and ... I don't feel comfortable doing that."

"It's good to have you back Mike... I have missed that... um... little cricket on my shoulder."  When Vaughn looked confused, Weiss continued "... you know Jiminy Cricket... the conscience... to Pinocchio?  Man, you really are tired."  With that Vaughn settled back for the rest of the flight, thinking about what he had to do in Hong Kong.

A/N:  Please read the next chapter for the confrontation with Sydney.  It took about 3 hours to write, but highly charged and emotional in my humble opinion.  I hope you have enjoyed this and would like it to continue.


	14. Hong Kong

Sydney sat in the corner of the safe house room, curled into a fetal position with her back against the wall.  'Vaughn... where are you?'  Sydney's internal clock told her she would soon be entering her fourth day in this room.  Of course that could not be confirmed, there was no window to the outside and the caretaker stopped bringing food and water when he realized that Sydney was not eating.  'Vaughn... the flight to Hong Kong is only about 16 hours.  You should have been here at least two full days ago.  There's something wrong.  I have to get out of here.'  Sydney heard footsteps in the hall.  She rose and moved toward the door as it opened... the caretaker entered and Sydney attacked him, turned him and threw him against the wall.  

"You will give me information or let me out of here.  Where am I?  Who have you called about my being here?  Why has my contact not arrived?"

"Missy... please... they come... please don't hurt me."  Sydney removed her hands from his throat, but her stance suggested that if he tried anything, she would be back at his throat instantly.  "Missy... you are at CIA safe house... you came here..."

"That may be, but you have me locked in here, you won't tell me anything and it doesn't take four days to send an agent from LA."

"Your agent is here now... at airport.  He will be her... two hours at most... please... you eat this now... no worries."

Sydney looked at the plate of food, mostly rice and fish.  She had been trained not to eat when in custody.  Enemy food could be hazardous to your health, she reminded herself.  "I will eat when I know what is going on.  If my handler is not here in two hours... I'm outta here.  Tell your bosses that."

"Missy... I see you capable of leaving now.  If you no like here... why not leave?"

Sydney thought about his question.  She called the distress line, she entered the code, and she followed instructions...  Why did she feel so uncomfortable about being here?  She looked at the caretaker.  "Two hours.  That's it."

Sydney continued to pace the room.  Hunger and the availability of the food overcame Sydney's training.  She ate the rice from the plate the caretaker left.  She did not smell or taste anything unusual, but that was no indication...  Sydney froze... did she hear someone in the hall?

Vaughn entered the safe house and greeted the caretaker, "I'm looking for Emily."  

"No Emily here... How about Simon?"

"I'm looking for Rene."

"You show me ID."  Vaughn flashed his CIA badge.  "Come this way, agent Vaughn.  It is about time.  You be careful.  She no eat... no sleep... and she ready to snap."

"I'll be careful," he said, knowing Sydney would do more than snap when she saw him.  

Coming to the door, I knocked quietly.  Not hearing any protest, I opened the door carefully and entered.  I saw her, eyes wild from confusion and inactivity.  "Vaughn..."  She talked as if trying to get five different thoughts into one sentence. 

"Yes, we know Francine is the double... Will is OK... he was hurt, bleeding, but OK now..."

She tried to hug and kiss me again.  I took her by the wrists and stepped away from her.  Her face showed more confusion now.  I made her sit in the chair; I sat on the bed.  "Sydney, listen to me."

"Vaughn, what took you so long to get here?  I've been here four days..."  

Vaughn was really nervous now.  His speech became as quick and stuttering as Sydney's.  He tried to explain, using his hand to talk, as he did when he was nervous.

"Sydney, you have been missing for two years, there has been no indication of your existence.  We were told you were dead..."  Vaughn stopped talking and looked at his 'asset,' her face had turned an ashen white.

"Two years... No... I have been here only four days... I called the distress line right away..."  Sydney rose; her face was very pale now.  "Vaughn... we are going on vacation next weekend... to Santa Barbara... We have reservations..."

"Sydney... that was two years ago."  At that moment, the contents of her stomach, what little there was, decided to flip and come up.  She ran to the sink and threw up.  I walked up behind her.  Saw the glass of water on the tray.  "Drink this..."  My hand touched her back.

Frightened and relying only on instincts, she twirled around, knocked the glass from my hand and my other hand from her back.  I stepped away from her and raised my hands to show her I was not a threat.  Her eyes that had been focused on my face, took in my stance and my hand, my left hand in particular.  An eerie quiet permeated the room.  Her eyes, now filling with tears, moved back to mine, searching for understanding.  She took my left hand in her right.  She looked at the ring, touched it and looked back into my eyes.  She backed up against the wall, pushing my hand away from her.  

"You're married."  The statement was more of an accusation than anything else.  

"Sydney... you have to understand."

In that instant, I saw her demeanor change.  Her eyes, that had been wild in confusion, were now irate.  They were darker than I had ever seen before.  In her confused state, she had backed up against the wall, but now irate, she struck out, pushing me away from her.  In the small room, I tripped over the bed and fell onto it.  She stood over me.  "I don't have to understand anything.  I don't see you for four days... two more than it should have taken for you to get here.  You tell me that you are back at CIA... means that you left... you got married..."  She stops suddenly.  I can almost see and feel her mind at work, putting two and two together. 

I try to jump in, "Sydney..."

"Why?  Why did they have to bring you back?  Why not send my Father, Dixon or even Weiss to retrieve me.  Why you Vaughn?  Why bring you back?"

The silence in the room was deafening.  "The directors... believe there is another machine out there, to create doubles."  I was having a hard time even looking at her, but I had to keep eye contact.  

"They could have sent someone over to complete a retinal scan... Still don't know why they sent you."

"Retinal scans didn't help us with the first two doubles we encountered... now did it?"  That came out a little too defensive, so I really toned down the next statement.  "They wanted a more... uh... phys..."

She didn't even let me finish.  She may have been out of it for two years, but her alert mind and agile body were not evidence of it.  "They wanted physical proof... something that does not double because of DNA.  They wanted you to inspect my scars... because... well... you have had the most recent and intimate knowledge of me."  

Her beautiful eyes bored into my soul.  Everything I felt for her, all the worry and sadness I felt over the two years she was gone, all the love and admiration I felt prior to that, swirled in my stomach and I felt nauseous as well.  I could not speak, but my eyes showed assent.

"FINE!"  I wasn't sure what she was doing at first, but quickly understood.  I sat back on the bed, not knowing how to stop this.

She flung off her shirt, up over her head and threw the garment at me.  She pointed to her abdomen.  "How about this one?  Oh... I'm sorry.  This is the cut I got while fighting my best friend, Francine.  But that won't help will it?  You never saw that scar!  How about this one... She pointed to her shoulder.  "... This is the one my mother gave me.  Remember that?  This one you used to caress while we lay in bed together.  You occasionally gave me kisses there when I was feeling bad about my mother.  Is that enough?  NO?"  She looks at me, no words would come out.

"OK then..."  She begins to unbutton her pants and they are quickly removed.  

"Sydney..."

"No... This is what you came here for... isn't it?"  She throws the pants at me.  She is standing in front of me dressed only in her underwear.  She began pointing out scars from her years as an agent.  Every scar has a story of how I would touch it, kiss it during intimate times.  I remembered each story, each scar.  Each memory spurred her onto the next.  "Is that enough?  Now?  Because I can always remove all my clothes then you can really fuck me and get all the proof you need!"

I stood.  I knew nothing I could say at that moment would make anything better.  I held her pants and shirt out to her.  "Get dressed, Sydney, I'll take you back to LA.  I'll be at the front desk, just come out when you're ready."  I left her there... coward that I now know I am... I left here there crying.  As I closed the door, I heard her body slam against it.  I heard her sobbing as she sunk to the floor.  My hands lay flat against the door and my head fell between them.  I cried... for her... for me... for the life we would never share.  I prayed for the strength to leave her at the end of the two weeks.

A/N:  Well, it's up to you.  Since this is where the show actually left off at the end of the season, my "Two Years" is up.  Do you want me to continue this story?  I have a few more ideas, but want to know if you are willing to read them.  So please review so I know the good, the bad and the ugly opinions.  BTW:  Sorry about the swearing.  The situation, again in my opinion, was highly charged and I could see Sydney swearing at that moment.  I am sure the real owners of ALIAS and Bad Robot (None of which I am affiliated with) would never have Sydney swear.  But, I am very anxious to see how they get her out of this situation (and how she got there.)


	15. Hong Kong to LA

She had been in that room, by herself, over an hour.  Vaughn contacted Jack to tell him they were coming home.  He thanked Vaughn and sounded relieved.  'If Jack knew what I had done to his daughter today, he would have shot me or maybe something more painful and lingering.'  

Vaughn approached the door.  There was no sound from inside.  He worried that maybe she had found a way to leave on her own and would never be seen again.  He knocked on the door.  "Sydney... we have a flight in three hours... we need to go."  

Not hearing anything, his hand reached for the knob.  The door opened on its own.  Sydney stood there, fully dressed, face washed and hair pulled back.  The only evidence of the encounter was her red eyes that now looked devoid of all feeling.  "I'm ready," was all she said.  Her eyes looked straight ahead, never once lighting on Vaughn.

As they made their way past the caretaker's desk, Sydney stopped to say her greetings, in Chinese of course.  The man handed her a container of more rice and fish, which she accepted with thanks.

Vaughn led her out the door.  As he opened it, he placed his hand on the small of her back.  He felt the twitch of her muscles react to his hand.  She moved away from him and exited the door.

The two hour ride to the airport was quiet.  Vaughn kept quiet, knowing if she wanted to talk, she would.  About forty miles into the drive, when he thought she had been sleeping, she spoke very quietly.  "You said Will was OK.  I saw him... bloody... in the tub... like Danny."

"You saved him."

"I was fighting Francine when I found him.  I couldn't even tell if he was breathing."

"The three gun shots saved him.  The neighbor called the cops.  CIA heard the order to investigate at your house.  I was called when they couldn't reach you... When I got to your house, paramedics had already taken him from the tub.  He was at the hospital soon after.  They had to give him a lot of blood.  But he was released a few days after.  He is OK now."

She was quiet then, which left Vaughn dreading her next question.  It came about ten minutes later.  "You found Francine?  The real Francine... not the double."

Vaughn would have closed his eyes, if he had not been driving.  "Yes.  We had a team do a routine sweep through the apartment and her restaurant.  We found her at the restaurant.  She had a single bullet to her forehead.  The double put her in the freezer."

Sydney gasped and started sobbing when Vaughn gave her the information on her friend's death.  His hand instinctively moved across the seat.  He reached to caress her shoulder.  As it touched her, Sydney rebuked him.  She pushed his hand away... "Don't touch me."

The rest of the drive to the airport was in silence.

'I know she has been through a lot, in a short amount of time.  I guess I wrote off her withdrawal to the news I had delivered.  I knew she moved away from my touch because of my betrayal.  But as we walked through the airport, I noticed random brushes from other men elicited a very similar response.  What else did I know...? The scar... the one she pointed out, given to her by the Calfo double.  It had been stitched, that means that either she stitched it or someone else had contact with her, without her knowledge, or without her memory.'  Vaughn kept these observations in the back of his mind.  He knew this would be valuable information for his report.  He also knew he had to get her talking eventually.  There was the LA situation to review prior to the end of the flight.  They had not told him that he could not discuss this information.  She deserved to know that she would be considered 'rogue' until she was able to remember something, anything about the last two years.  You don't just disappear off the CIA radar and then get welcomed back with open arms and no explanation.  That, coupled with the FBI distrust of her could really seal her fate.

Nonetheless, Vaughn felt there would be more than enough time on the plane for her to get comfortable with him, to start talking to him again.

It took her about an hour into the flight.  She had eaten her meal, which Vaughn felt was a good sign, that she no longer felt trapped.  She had asked for bottled water and had received and drank one and a half bottles already.  She finally turned from the window to look at Vaughn.  Her voice, although kept quiet, seemed clear and light.  "So... since you're not CIA any longer, what do you do for a living?"

Vaughn smiled.  He didn't mind this line of questioning.  "I teach investigative sciences at a college in Phoenix."

"Wow... a professor... that's what I wanted to do."

"You still could."  She gave him her 'yeah right' look.  Vaughn decided not to comment on the look, most colleges would probably not want to hire a CIA agent who has been dead for two years and is now a suspected rogue agent.

"Phoenix is nice, how long have you been there?"

"Since shortly after you... uh..."

"Died?"   Sydney finished the answer for him.  

Vaughn closed his eyes, "Yes.  About two weeks after."  

"You got an offer for a teaching position, accepted it and left CIA in two weeks?"

She actually turned and looked at him.  This was the Sydney he knew... (_loved_), bright, energetic and always with an opinion.

"No, actually I had an offer prior to that, but had decided to pass on it.  My work with you was too important."

"You didn't tell me you had an offer..."

"I decided to call the guy up after... well... to see if the position was filled.  It wasn't and after Kendall pissed me off, it was easy to leave."

"Now, I can see that, it wouldn't take two hours for Kendall to piss me off."

Vaughn smiled, not just at the truth of the last statement, but at the easy banter between them.  Vaughn saw that she put her head back and closed her eyes... maybe she would get some sleep now.  He leaned back as well, to relax.

Without opening her eyes, she asked the next question, quietly and without emotion.  "What's her name?"

Vaughn's heart dropped, he hadn't wanted to go there and thought Sydney would feel the same.  He feigned innocence, "Who?"

Sydney snapped her eyes open.  The irate blackness was back, "Who do you think, Vaughn.  The woman you married, the one you sleep with now and every night for the rest of your life..."

"Sydney, I don't think..."

"You don't think what Vaughn?  That I deserve to know anything about her?  She stole you away from me."

"Sydney."  He looked pleadingly at her.

"No! Stop trying to calm me down.  I do deserve to know, who she is... When did you start seeing her?"  Vaughn looked at Sydney.  "Well?"

"I've known her for a year and 10 months and we were married six months ago."

Vaughn's reply was quiet.  He thought of lying about the time frame, but this was Sydney and she could tell when he lied.

"I was gone two months?"

"Not gone Sydney... DEAD!"

"Well, I guess I should thank you then for mourning me for a whole two months."

"Sydney, you don't understand..."

"Then explain it Vaughn.  Explain how she was there... how beautiful and enticing.  Explain to me that you had no choice.  Explain to me Vaughn.  Maybe you were never in love with me.  You were just passing time until you found her... the love of your life..."

Sydney suddenly stopped her rant.  She looked at him, "I'm sorry, I can't sit here."  Sydney rose from her seat and walked toward the back of the plane.  Vaughn leaned back and closed his eyes to the torrent of tears threatening to fall.

She was right.  Meelon had stole him away... away from his mourning, from his memories.  Meelon was beautiful and enticing.  But Sydney was wrong about him not loving her.  'Sydney, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you.  I love your confidence and brilliance... I still love...'

"Excuse me sir?"  Vaughn opened his eyes to the Flight Attendant.  "Sir, you should tell your wife to use the facilities up front, here.  The restroom back there is mostly used by our coach passengers and..."

"Miss, I don't believe she went back there to use the facilities."

"I don't understand."

"We had a bit of a falling out and if my guess is right she went to find a seat in... um... how many rows on this plane?"

"There are 47."

"Then you will probably find her in row 47, as far as possible away from me without sitting on the tail fin."

"She can't do that."

"Can't sit on the tail fin?  That was a sarcastic remark."

"No, she can change seats mid-flight."

"I think she just did."

"No... It's against FAA regulations... and... She has a first class ticket..."

"Miss, you can go talk to her but I dare say you will have a hard time convincing her to return to this seat... next to me."

Sydney walked to the back of the plane.  Tears in her eyes, she worked her way back to row 47, one passenger in the aisle seat, and a seat empty beside him.  "Excuse me sir, is anyone sitting there?"

"Uh... no... You want to sit in the window seat in the far back of the plane?"

"If you had my week, you would understand how... um... comforting it is to feel the buzz of the engine as it drowns out all noise and feeling."

"Wow, and I thought I had a bad week.  I'm Robert..."

"Hi Robert... I'm..." 'What was the name on the passport?  Can't remember... oh well...' "I'm Amy."  'I always thought Amy sounded sweet.  Oh no... He's talking...'  "Look Robert.  I really had a bad week; I just want to lie back for a bit, you know... a cat nap?"

"OK... uh... Amy."

Sydney closed her eyes.  A bad week?  It didn't start out bad.  Well, yeah... they missed Sloan and her mother gave her another cryptic message... but Vaughn told her about Santa Barbara... right before all hell broke loose.

"Ms. Ames?  Ms. Ames."  Sydney was poked out of her thoughts by Robert.  She looked up and he pointed to the Flight Attendant.  "Ms. Ames?"

"Oh... is that me?  I mean, yes?"

"Ms. Ames... you can't sit here."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a seat up front... you can't sit here."

"I came back here to sit with my good friend... Robert."

"Ma'am, I understand why you came back here, but the FAA rules say that you can't change seats."

"Why?"  Sydney got a blank stare from the Flight Attendant.  "Why can't I change seats?  Why would you put Robert here all by himself for an eighteen hour flight?"

"Ms. Ames, you need to return to your assigned seat... because... well, if we crash..."

Sydney giggles at this line of reasoning.  "If we crash, FAA is not going to know who I am even if I'm in my assigned seat.  So you can just go tell him that I will see him at the end of this flight!"

The flight attendant, not quite sure how to take that last statement, straightened up.  "Well I will just have to inform my manager and flight security about this."

"Yeah lady, you do that.  I'll tell them the same thing I told you..."  

Robert gives her a look.  "Amy Ames?"

"Yeah, well... parents are cruel sometimes."  That was an understatement in her case.

"So you had a fight with some... guy... up there?"

"Yeah... my boss... I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah... when I get back to LA, I may be fired."  'Or handed over to the firing squad, not much difference in my line of work.'  "He thinks I took too much time to do my last job.  He had to come to China to bring me home."

"I understand.  I've been in China for three weeks.  I sell computers and do training... My boss wants me to leave Monday again for Italy.  I told him he can't expect an employee to take trip after trip and keep any semblance of a home life..."

Robert kept talking.  Sydney leaned back again, listening to Robert, to the engines.  'How could I think anything would work with Vaughn?  Like Robert here, I'm never home...'

Sydney fell into a deep sleep and there was no further interruption.

Robert watched the beautiful girl next to him.  She had been asleep for the full flight, minus the hour or so prior to her changing her seat.  They were on the final descent to the LAX airport and she started to stir.  She was dreaming and had been for about the last half hour.  

"No, you can't make me do that... No... NO!"  Sydney sat straight up, only the belt held her down.  She was instantly confused and tried to lash out.  Robert grabbed for her arms and held her.

"Amy, wake up Amy... you were having a bad dream.  Amy!"

"Where... what...?"

"Amy, you have been asleep the whole flight.  Calm down, everything is OK, we're landing."  
  


Sydney looked around and remembered where she was.  "How long have I been gone?"

Robert looked at her confused.  "You have been asleep, not gone.  You were here the whole time.  Do you remember coming back here?"

Sydney sat back.  "Yeah, had a fight with Vaughn and..."

"Vaughn, that's your boss?  While you were sleeping a man came back here a couple of times to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah, sandy blond hair, nice build?"  
  


"Yep, that's him.  Seemed concerned."

"Yeah, now he's concerned."  Sydney leaned back and wiped her face with her hands.  Robert handed her a packaged wipe that the flight attendants had handed out and she cleaned her face with it.  

By the time she was awake and presentable, the plane had landed and passengers had started filing out.  Robert stood.  "You coming?"

"No, I am going to wait until the plane empties out.  Not really looking forward to leaving."

"Well, good bye then.  Good Luck."

Robert followed the crowd to the front of the plane to disembark.  As he passed the first class section he noticed Vaughn and stopped.  "She had a bad dream just before the plane landed.  She's pretty strong; I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you."

Vaughn smiled 'I'm already on her bad side.'  He walked to the rear of the plane.  He saw her sitting in the window seat she had appropriated and he sat next to her.  "Have a good nap?"

"Not good enough.  Seems I had a bad dream at the end.  I almost whacked poor Robert before I knew what was going on."  There was silence between them.  "Who's out there, Vaughn?"

"Probably your father, probably Kendall."

"...and his doom squad?"

"Look Sydney, we could have gone over this if you had stayed in your seat."

"Don't get mad at me.  I wasn't the one..."  She looked at Vaughn.  "OK, well I guess I was the one who stirred the pot, but... but...?"  Vaughn saw the tears in her eyes begin to form.  She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"They will want to take custody of you.  Hopefully they are not too overt about it.  Your father will help..."  Vaughn stands and motions for Sydney to walk in front of him.  I will be behind you all the way Sydney.

Sydney touches her ear and quietly states, "My guardian angel, back again."

Vaughn is unsure whether or not it was spoken to him or not so he did not comment.  But he did hear and the pain in his heart doubled.


	16. What to do with her now?

Vaughn watched as Sydney made her way off the plane.  He stayed right behind her, as promised.  She straightened with each step.  Vaughn was proud of her.  She wouldn't show Kendall any fear or confusion, but Vaughn knew it was there, both fear and confusion.  As they neared the airport door, Kendall came into view.  "Ready agents, their coming."  He called to his armed squad. 

Sydney jumped and stopped walking when the agents clicked off their safeties in unison.  "There are three of them."  Sydney stated, seemingly calm.  Vaughn knew differently.  

"Yeah, but your dad's out there too.  He won't let Kendall go overboard."  She seemed to accept this advice, because she continued walking.

They stepped into the airport.  Kendall stepped forward, "Ms. Bristow… you are under…"

"Dad?" was all she said as she stepped past Kendall, into the open arms of her father.  She melted into his embrace. 

"Sydney," Emotion overwhelmed the two.  

Vaughn stepped up to Kendall, "Why don't you give them a moment."

Kendall looked at Vaughn, "McAllic, take the prisoner into custody.  Agent Vaughn, you will be reprimanded for not containing your prisoner."

McAllic stepped up to Sydney, aiming his gun at Sydney's head, he said, "Agent Bristow, release the prisoner.  Miss, put your arms in the air."  Jack took his arms from around Sydney and took her head in his hands.  He kissed her on the forehead and communicated his love through his eyes.  Sydney stepped back one step and put her hands in the air as requested.  

The other two agents on Kendall's team stepped forward; McAllic holstered his weapon and began to cuff Sydney.  As he moved Sydney's arm to her back, Jack stepped in, "Kendall, that's enough."  Vaughn watched as Jack protected his daughter.  He had seen the same irate blackness in Sydney's eyes earlier.  "She's not a hardened criminal… she's…"

"Jack, she's a rogue until proven otherwise.  Cuff her McAllic."  

Jack continued to negotiate.  "In front then.  Cuff her in front.  Please Kendall."

"Okay then, in front."  McAllic complied with Kendall's agreement.  "Take her to the station."

Again Jack stepped in… "She'll ride with me."

"Jack, I don't think…"  Kendall stopped talking when Jack stared at him again.  "McAllic will ride with you too."  Was all he said, as they all made their way through the airport.

Jack opened the passenger side door for Sydney.  McAllic sat himself directly behind Sydney.  As Jack closed Sydney's door, he looked at Vaughn for the first time.  "You coming with me?"  Vaughn smiled as they made their way to the driver side.  Vaughn sat in back with McAllic.  Jack got in front and turned to McAllic.  "Put a safety on that weapon.  Sydney's the only one here without a sidearm, so I don't think she's going anywhere."  McAllic complied.  Vaughn smiled and laid his head back and closed his eyes.

About thirty minutes into the drive, Sydney looked toward Vaughn's sleeping form.  "Dad, what's going to happen when we get there?"

"Vaughn didn't go over this with you?"

"Well, I kind of refused to sit next to him… then I fell asleep."

"You will be in lock up for a while.  Kendall will want to interrogate.  There will be a detailed physical exam and if nothing comes of it, therapy and possibly hypnosis.  You will be OK.  I will always be there for you."  

"You'll visit me… in the cell?"

"Of course I will.  You are going to have a lot of visitors…"  Jack watched Sydney turn toward Vaughn's sleeping form.  "Perhaps not all the visitors you want?"

"I'm glad he found someone to make him happy."

"You made him happy, Syd."

"But he needs someone who will be there for him, someone who, when he asks 'where are you going today dear' he doesn't need to look it up on a world map.  He needs someone he can… love."

"He loves you, Syd."

"Not any more."

The statement was spoken quietly and seemingly without emotion.  Vaughn hadn't meant to listen to the conversation.  But his eyes were closed and… well… he didn't want to interrupt the father/daughter reverie.  When the conversation turned to him, all he could do is listen.  A single tear slipped from his closed eye at her last statement.

Finally, Jack announced, "We're getting close to the gates.  Vaughn, McAllic, you need your ID's out."  Sydney looked at her father.  "You'll be OK, Sydney.  I'll be there."  She glanced over her shoulder at Vaughn.  No words were spoken, but Vaughn winked at her when their eyes locked.

Jack stopped at the check point.  The three agents showed their ID.  The guard walked around the car and stopped by Sydney's door.  "ID Ma'am.?  Sydney looked at the young soldier.  

"I'm the captive."  She laughed and raised her cuffed hands.  

The guard waved the vehicle into the base.  Jack drove to the CIA building and parked.  McAllic immediately jumped out of the car, clicked off his safety and opened Sydney's door.  "The prisoner will remove herself from the vehicle."  The order was given.  Sydney stretched and apparently took too long for McAllic.  He took her arm and dragged her out of the car.  Vaughn made his way to the passenger side in time to see her sprawled on the concrete.  

"Back Off!"  

"I have my orders, agent."

Vaughn reached out to help Sydney rise.  "She's been on an airplane for 18 hours and in a car for another hour and a half.  Give her a break."

"Thanks Vaughn."  She looked at him.  "I'll be OK."  She looked down at his hand lingering on her arm.  Vaughn removed it and McAllic stepped between them.

"Ma'am, if you want no further incident, you will proceed directly to the holding facility immediately, with no interruptions.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Was all Sydney could say as she entered the door her father held open.

Sydney stepped into the familiar facility, coming here so often to visit her mother.  They were all there, waiting for her, to see her.  All her friends, who now knew she wasn't dead, waited to see her as she passed through the main office area…  

Marshall, "Miss Bristow" he smiled as his eyes looked to his feet.  

Weiss, "Sydney, great to see you."  

Dixon smiled.  "Sydney…"  She held out her fists to him, he tapped hers with his.  

McAllic stepped in, "Stay on track, no distractions…"  He was getting antsy.  He knew Kendall had entered the facility and he wanted to give the impression that everything was under his control.  That's what Kendall expected of him.  

Sydney made her way past Dixon and a few other agents.  There he was.  Standing there, breathing, healthy, smiling… "Will…"  She went to him, touched his face and wiped his tears.  He took her into his arms and kissed her cheek.  McAllic was yelling something in the background, but all they heard was each other.

"Will…"

"You're alive… Syd."

"You too!  You're really OK?"

"Now that you're back."  Syd looked into his eyes; suddenly there was pain and blackness.

Vaughn saw it happening before he could stop it.  McAllic ordered Sydney to the holding facility.  When she did not respond, he took the but of his gun and hit her in the back of her head.  Sydney's body went limp into Will.  Will's eyes went wild with confusion.  Vaughn stepped up to McAllic.  Vaughn's fist connected directly to McAllic's upper cheek bone.  McAllic faltered and fell back at the unexpected blow.  Vaughn took his gun away and placed his knee on the man's chest.  "She is an agent of the United States CIA.  We know of nothing she's done that would contradict that.  You will treat her with the respect she deserves."

Dixon pulled Vaughn off the soldier.  Vaughn moved to Sydney.  Will was cuddling her limp body in his arms.  Vaughn lifted her; he looked at Will, "Get the doctor."  Then, looking at Kendall, "Where do you want me to put her, so the doctor can look at what your thug has done?"

"In the cell," was all he said.  

Vaughn carried her toward the cell.  She started to stir and opened her eyes.  Looking at Vaughn… "It was all a dream?"  Her hand touched his cheek.

"Yeah, a nightmare."  Their eyes met.  As the cell opened for them, Sydney moved to bring their lips together.  'Her soft touch, gentle lips…'  Vaughn placed her on the cot.  Sydney deepened the kiss with her tongue.  Vaughn responded tentatively, and then stopped. 

"Sydney…"

"Don't talk Vaughn, just kiss me…"

"Sydney…"  Vaughn took her face in his hands to look into her eyes.  "Syd… I can't."  Vaughn moved away from the cot as Will and the doctor entered.  

"Vaughn? You said…"

The doctor started his exam by looking into her eyes.  Vaughn, seeing Will sit by her bedside, slipped out of the cell.

Agents began to file into the debrief room that Vaughn had used as refuge.  Jack, Dixon, Marshall and Kendall entered.  Will rushed in and sat next to Vaughn, just prior to Kendall starting his sermon.

"While she is here, she will be treated no different than any other captive."

"But she is different."  Vaughn stated, challenging Kendall.

"She will have no contact from anyone, unless I approve it."

Will spoke up, "Wait… I thought… you can't…"

Kendall affirmed his superiority.  "She will be kept in lock down, no visitors until she is able to tell us exactly where she has been.  I don't buy into the 'I don't remember' crap and neither should any of you.  She is a disciplined agent and for all we know, she is working for Sloan now."

Dixon spoke, "She would never work for that devil under her own will."

"That's just it agent Dixon, do we know what her 'will' is?  She has been gone for over two years.  Views change…"

"Not Sydney's."

"You will all do as I command!"

Vaughn stood.  "I'm sorry.  Each minute I'm here, I understand more why I left.  You are treating her as if she did something wrong.  She didn't.  She woke up in Hong Kong, immediately contacted the distress line, like she is supposed to do!  She followed the orders from the CIA; she knew where the safe house was.  She has lost two years; none of the inquiries sent out during that time identified any activities on her part.  Kendall, how can you treat her like this when all she has ever done was for the good of the United States?" Vaughn moved toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find a ride to a hotel...  I haven't slept in four days."

"You will stay to complete the debrief."

"I will be back for the debrief, to make sure Sydney is OK, then I'm going home."

Kendall stepped to block the door, but Jack held him back.  "Get some rest, be back whenever you can.  

Will handed Vaughn a key.  Vaughn looked at it.  "My apartment.  Curtis will take you.  Guest bedroom is upstairs to the right.  Fridge is stocked, make yourself at home.  Vaughn left.

Jack sat Kendall into a seat, "You're all dismissed."  All the agents quietly rose and left the room.  Only Jack and Kendall remained.  Both were quiet, until the room was empty and the door closed.

"Jack, you had no right to contradict my orders."

"Have you learned nothing about this group in the three years you have been here?  They are not motivated by your orders or tantrums.  That's why Vaughn left in the first place.  If we want to keep him, that's going to be the first thing you change."

"Why would I want to keep him?  He's always…"

"Always thinking 'What's best for Sydney!'  If you want her back, he is the key.  Without him, she will sit the rest of her life in that cell.  We may never know what happened.  This group needs contact with her.  She is connected to every one of the agents in this room.  If you want this group to start performing to their exemplary potential, you will start with Sydney and Vaughn.  Put them on a training schedule, together.  Make them interact.  Get Vaughn to move back to LA."

 "His wife…"

"She's an adjunct.  Bring her in as a low security lab tech."

"You think Sydney will respond to Vaughn?  She's probably furious at him."

"Sure, she is now.  Let them spar and workout their… her… aggression.  They are the best team I have ever seen.  You can't deny that.  Sydney and Vaughn will adjust to the circumstances, they always do."

Kendall looked defeated, but nodded his head, thus agreeing to Jack's plan.  Jack spoke again, hoping to improve on his winning streak.  "Rescind you visitation order.  Sydney needs her friends.   Always has.  She worked hard to keep her friends while at SD-6.  She will be mourning Francine and Vaughn and she needs Dixon and Will and…  Please Kendall.  She shouldn't be in isolation."

Kendall nodded again.  Jack got up and left the room.


	17. The Exam

Sydney heard the outside gate open, meaning someone was coming to see her.  She stopped the push-ups and sat cross-legged on the floor, waiting for the visitor.  "Will," '_I haven't seen Vaughn since I kissed him._'  The door opened and Will entered, Sydney smiled.  

Will knew better, he sat next to her on the floor.  "You don't have to look so sad to see me."

"I'm not sad."

"I know I'm not Vaughn."

"I guess I lost my 'everything's cool' face while I've been gone."

"Syd… you don't have to pretend for me.  You know that, right?"

"I've been here a day and a half and he hasn't been back to even say goodbye."

"Syd, he's been at my house.  He hasn't left.  In fact, he hasn't been to see Kendall for debrief yet.  He'll be by to see you.  Don't worry."

They talked for a while about this and that and general light issues.  "They're going to be here pretty soon to take you to your initial exam.  I can stay with you, if you want… I mean… I'll wait for you… if you want."

"Thanks Will… they're going to be poking and prodding.  I will be OK.  I can send word when I'm done.  I know you have work to do.  You don't have to baby-sit me."

"OK, but you call for me, all right…? If you need me?"

"Yes Will."

"Hey, tonight, I think I can sneak in some ice cream and maybe a portable DVD/TV.  It'll be like old times."

"Except no tequila or…"

The two friends looked at each other.  "I am so sorry Will… I messed up your life, Francine is dead… everything I touch or love is tainted…"

Her tears flowed easily.  There was nothing Will could say.  He took her in his arms and cried with her.  He had been through this mourning two years ago.  It was actually how he and Vaughn had become such good friends.  They had leaned on each other from that first night together.  Now it was Sydney's turn to cry and Will vowed he would be there for her.

She continued to cry until they heard the outer door opening again.  "They're coming now."  She said as she wiped her eyes and stood.  "You better go."

"I will see you tonight, unless you have a date or something?"

"No Will, I have nothing on my schedule tonight."  She laughed and gave Will a hug.

"See you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight… Syd...? You call me if you need me for anything.  OK?"

"Love you Will."

Two armed soldiers arrived and lead Sydney away.

  
~~~

Sydney had been correct; she was thoroughly poked and prodded.  Doctors ran blood tests, X-rays, MRI's, stress tests and were very meticulous about each test.  All went well until the gynecology exam.  A lab tech led her into the exam room.  She was instructed to remove all her clothing, put on the hospital robe and sit on the table when ready.  Sydney did as she was told.  A female lab tech and a male doctor entered the room.  "Good afternoon Ms. Bristow, please lie down and scoot to the end of the table."  The doctor took her arm to assist her onto the table.

Something in Sydney's mind snapped at the doctor's touch.  Her eyes went wild and she fought away from his grip.  "No, I won't do it... you can't make me do it..."  Sydney jumped off the table.  The doctor hollered, "Security... Ms. Bristow, please calm down.  Tell me what's wrong."  The doctor tried to get close to Sydney.  She backed away from him, toward the door.  

The security guard opened the door and Sydney lashed out at him, knocking him over.  Before running out the door, she looked back at the doctor.  "You can't make me; I will never work for you."  She ran down the hall.  Sneaking around corners and hallways, Sydney searched for an exit.  She heard people coming, found a small closet and hid inside.  'I can hide here and leave when they pass my position.'  She heard footsteps pass.  She quickly opened the door.  Looking around she saw no one else and continued to move to the exit.  

She peered around the corner, Vaughn was there.  "Quick Vaughn, they'll be coming.  We have to get out of here," Vaughn saw her and held her to him.

"Sydney... Where are we?"  

"We got to get out now... come on."  Sydney took his hand and started to pull him out.

"Wait Sydney, come in here."  Vaughn pulled her into an office.  He clicked on an intercom as they entered the room.  "We're in room 4.  She's with me."  Sydney looked at Vaughn.

"You're not Vaughn... get out of my way."  Sydney went to push pass Vaughn.  He fought back and held onto her.  

"Sydney, calm down.  You are dreaming or something... you are safe.  There is no one after you."

"Vaughn?"  She looked at him, the wildness starting to leave her eyes.  She started to calm. 

"You are OK.  You are safe."  The door opened and the doctor and the security guards barged into the room.  Sydney jerked back into motion.

This time Vaughn held her, listening to her protests as the doctor injected her with a sedative.  As she calmed, Vaughn loosened his grip.  The doctor left, "When she's asleep, bring her back to Room 7.  We will finish the exam.  Soldiers, move back to your post, she's not going anywhere now."

Vaughn laid Sydney on the bed.  "Where are you Syd?"  

Sydney looked up, her pupils starting to dialate.  She sat up slowly, almost drunkenly and looked at Vaughn, "I will never work for you, Sloan."  She suddenly kicked, landing her foot on Vaughn's jaw.  He fell sideways, unconscious.  Sydney opened a window and climbed out.

'I have to find a hiding place, before I collapse.  I can feel the drug already starting to work.  Where should I go?'

Sydney surveyed the area.  She saw the dumpster, and no one around.  She crawled inside and curled into the corner, covering herself as best she could.  She felt the drug wash through her system.  She soon lost consciousness.

The doctor reentered room 4 to find Vaughn on the floor and Sydney missing.  He immediately went to Vaughn who was waking up.  "Where is she?"

"She kicked me and got away.  I will find her."

"She won't be far.  That sedative will take effect quickly."

"I'll bring her back."

"You understand, I have to call Kendall."

"Give me a half hour?"    
  


"You know I can't."

"Please?"

"Vaughn... you have ten minutes.  If she's not back, I have to call him."

Vaughn slipped out the window; he figured this would be the way she would have gone.  He looked around.  He stood at the back of the building.  'Where would she go?  Where would I send her to hide for a few hours while the drug wears off?"  Vaughn slipped around the corner of the medical facility and spied the dumpster.  'Good hiding spot.'  He lifted the lid.  It was full of shredded paper.  He did not see her in the rubble.  He started to close the lid, when a glint of auburn came into his eyesight.  Vaughn reopened the lid, climbed into the dumpster and unburied Sydney.  

Her eyes fluttered lightly.  She spoke dreamily, "Help me Vaughn."

"I will.  Where are you Syd?"

"Sloan... I don't know... why don't you come... get me?" 

"What country Syd?"  

"I... don't... know.  I'm alone."

"What are they doing to you?  What do they want you to do?"

"Sammy will do it... for them... Sammy... Help me... please."

"Sydney... who's Sammy... Syd?"  She was fully asleep now.  Vaughn worked his way out of the dumpster, with Sydney and carried her back to the exam room.

The doctor completed his exam, while she slept.  Vaughn stayed by her side through the experience.  He assisted the lab tech when she redressed Sydney and he placed her on a cot in another room.  "I'll be back in an hour.  Will she still be asleep?"

"Most definitely," was the doctor's reply.

Vaughn sat in Kendall's office with Jack.  They had discussed the trip to Hong Kong as well as the most recent incident in medical.  Vaughn gave his opinions about her capture, "Sloan had her.  She more or less told me that.  He was trying to get her to do something, she wouldn't say.  She didn't agree whatever it was."

Kendall opined, "I told you, we have to keep her in lock up.   We have to keep her under guard at all times.  We don't know what will spark another incident."

Vaughn shifted in his seat.  Jack spoke.  "No, we need to get her daily appointments with Barnett, and she needs to stay active.  Put her on a training schedule.  Vaughn, you could work with her.  You need to get back in training shape too."

"Now wait..."

Kendall pounced.  "See you think she needs to be caged as well!"

"No... I meant..."  
  


Jack and Kendall both looked at him.  Vaughn squirmed.  "Kendall, I agree with Jack, you are going to get more information from Sydney if she is active.  Her mind and body work together.  And Jack... I'm going home tomorrow."

"OK, you can go home... to make arrangements, to move back to LA!"

"No... Jack... my wife knows nothing of the CIA.  I can't just tell her I'm moving back to LA to 'Work at a bank.'  What if she doesn't want to move...? What could I do here any way?" 

"You will work with Sydney of course.  You are a team.  She needs you Vaught."  Jack used his trump card.  

"Sydney is a good agent, Jack.  She will work with anyone.  She... She won't work with me.  Heck, she couldn't even sit with me on the plane."

"Vaughn, you are the one who will help her the most.  She responds to you.  Look at how much she has told you already.  Vaughn, you and her feed off each other.  I think you need her too."

Vaughn stood.  "Jack... I can't... I'm married.  Sydney is... She... NO!  I can't."  Vaughn walked out of the room.

Kendall looked at Jack.  "Your plan won't work without him.  If he refuses we will have to start at the beginning with her."

"I'm not done yet.  I have one more ploy."

Jack entered the medical room.  Sydney was stirring.  "Dad."

"Syd... you OK?"

"Yeah... I have a headache.  The nurse said they gave me a sedative."

"Yes, do you remember anything?"

"I was getting ready for the exam.  I got a bad feeling, like something bad was going to happen.  I don't know after that."

"Sydney... Vaughn mentioned that you referred to Sammy.  Who is Sammy?"

Sydney got a faraway look in her eyes.  She closed them.  She sat up on the bed, no longer appearing tired or groggy and reopened her eyes to look at her father.  "I don't know anyone named Sammy.  Why?  Where did he hear that name?"

Jack looked at his daughter.  "Vaughn said you brought up the name when you were sedated.  He said you mentioned Sloan and that 'Sammy' would do... something.  He didn't understand what you were talking about."

"I don't know dad... you know how those drugs affect your mind, probably meant nothing.  Sorry."

"It's OK Sydney.   Kendall may ask you to go through hypnosis with Barnett.  There is something obviously locked up there."

"I'll do what I can."  

"I know.  Sydney, I need to ask you to do something for me."

"What do you need?"

"When Vaughn comes by tonight, I need you to convince him to stay with CIA."

"I don't think so dad... It's his life and..."

"Sydney.  Do you want him back?"

"Dad, I would never..."

"No... That's not what I meant.  He's your partner, whether he's married or not.  You and he are one of the most successful teams I have ever seen.  You need to get back on your feet.  He should be here, to help, to be your handler again."

"Dad, that's a pretty big request for him."

"Don't you mean for you?"

"Dad..."

"Sydney.  Ask him.  Be nice... keep it professional... you want him back... on you team... or not."

"I'll ask him, but I won't pressure him.  Anyway, he will say no."

Jack kissed his daughter on the cheek.  "Not if you ask."

She smiled as Jack left.  'Not if Sydney asks.'

~~ To be continued...

A/N:  Well, well, well... the suspense continues.  I hope you are all enjoying this long..... long story.  I guess I never meant it to be this long.  But, I have more ideas to include.  Sooner or later I may even work in Sark (just to make Vaughn jealous????)

Hope you are enjoying this 'tome.'

Maxie.


	18. Movie Night

Vaughn walked through the medical building.  He had to see Sydney once more, before he left for good.  'She, at least, deserves to know I'm leaving California and the CIA.  How laughable, that Jack thought I would stay.  I have a wife, a job... being here would only destroy that.  Being with Sydney... had been the best thing in my life... and the CIA wanted that destroyed too.  How could Jack want me back now?  CIA would only further destroy me... wouldn't they?'  He stopped outside the door to Sydney's room.  She was the only reason he would ever even consider staying.

There was a knock on her door.  She went to it, but it was locked from the outside, so she could not open it.  "Come In."

Vaughn opened the door.  "Sydney, you should be resting, what are you doing up?"  Sydney smiled weakly.  "How are you feeling?"  Vaughn asked.

Sydney stepped back.  "I'm fine, a little bit hung over... how about you?  Sorry about your eye."

Vaughn touched his swollen cheek, "Yeah... you still have quite a kick.  You haven't lost that in the two years..."

"I was told that you found me.  Thanks.  You know... After I attacked you and all."

"Yeah... just part of the job... I couldn't let you get away... I haven't lost you yet..." 'Misplaced you for a while' he thought.  "Weiss would never let me hear the end of it if you escaped from the middle of the CIA complex."

"Vaughn, sit down, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Vaughn surveyed the small room and picked the corner of the bed to sit on.  "I have something to say too.  But, you go first."

'Always the gentleman.' Sydney thought.  "OK... Well, here's the thing.  Repeating what you told me recently... well, two years ago... You and I work well together.  You have been with me through all my CIA trials and tribulations.  You are my partner, Vaughn.  I don't want that to change.  I need you to continue being my partner.  You keep me calm during tough jobs... you listen to me, you know all my secrets..."

"Sydney..."

"No... Please let me finish.  There is going to be a lot of trials over the next few months.  I need you to be here for me... to be my handler... Who can I go to bitch about Kendall?  Who will be there when I feel like I'm falling over the edge?  Who will catch me and bring me back even when I holler at him?"

"Sydney... It hasn't for you, but my life has changed..."

"I know... and as much as I hate it, I can't fault you for it.  I know what I said in Hong Kong and on the plane, but you... more than anyone I know... deserve to be happy... I'm really glad you found someone who makes you happy.  But... I need you too.  And I know our work together is important to you."

"Sydney.  My life is not my own.  I can't answer you... now..."

"Vaughn... of course not.  You need to talk to your wife... you, of all people, would definitely be courteous... I understand, they don't call you Boy Scout for nothing."  

Vaughn looked at her.  She had started to ramble.  She could not even look at him; she looked instead at her hands which she wrung.  "You can't answer me now... Really... you don't even need to answer to me... because, you know, you don't even have to tell me when you leave."

Vaughn took her by the shoulders and gave her a slight shake.  "Sydney, I would never leave without saying good bye.  You mean a lot more to me than that."

"Thanks Vaughn."

"I'll tell you what.  I will think about it tomorrow.  My flight back to Phoenix is tomorrow afternoon and will at least think about coming back.  Is that OK?  For now?"

"Yes, of course... I couldn't ask for more than that.  Now... you said that you had something to talk to me about.  What is it?"

Vaughn sat back on the corner of the bed.  He was going to tell her he was leaving for good.  He couldn't say that now.  "I... um... I am going to be in the gym tomorrow at 10.  Do you want to meet me there?  We could go through a workout together, before I have to go."

"Vaughn... that would be really great.  It would be great excuse to get out of this little room.  Thanks."

"Great... then, I guess... I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Sure, but why don't you stay?  Will is coming and well, he said that he would be bringing a TV and a DVD and some ice cream.  We are going to have a movie night."

"That sounds like fun, but I wouldn't want to intrude.  You two need to be together..."

"Vaughn.  This is a friend's night.  I know Will won't mind if you stay... and I really want you to stay too.  Please?  Will you stay?"

"Is it that I can't say no to you or is it just something in the female make up that causes a man's mind to turn to mush and automatically say yes to every female request?"

"I think it's you Vaughn."  Sydney giggled.  

 He looked at her and smiled.  He had not seen her laugh in a while.

The left over ice cream, melted and the ending movie credits scrolling, Vaughn used the remote to switch off the TV.  Will, who sprawled on the floor to watch the movie, was now asleep.  Vaughn sat on the foot of the bed with his back propped up by the wall and his feet hanging over the side of the bed.  Sydney, lying on her side, had propped a pillow next to Vaughn, her head close to his lap.  He thought she was also asleep.  Her hair splayed over the pillow and Vaughn stroked the soft lengths almost absentmindedly.  The room was very quiet and Vaughn slightly jumped when Sydney started her quiet questioning.

"Where did you meet her?"

"Meelon?"

Sydney sat up, crossed her feet and spun around until she faced Vaughn.  "Her name is Meelon?"

Vaughn smiled at her brown questioning eyes, her hair slightly disheveled from his mussing.  She looked very relaxed... very beautiful.  He starred, until Sydney woke him up again, "Vaughn, her name?"

"Yes... it's Meelon... It's a family name, from her mother's side.  Her mother is Phillipino and her father is English."

"And... she must be beautiful..."

"Are you saying that I am so shallow that I would only be with the most beautiful women in the world?"

"Well..."  Sydney looks away and blushes; a soft pink tinge fills her cheeks.  "...you were with me... so I just assumed..."

Now Vaughn blushes and smiles.  His eyes close and his head lolls back against the wall.  "Yes, she is beautiful.  She has straight black hair, about shoulder length.  She is only about 5-6, and her frame is slight.  Her skin is this olive color... so smooth and soft.  She has the smallest feet I have ever seen.  Her eyes... they are the darkest brown... almost black and when she looks at me, she fills up my brain.  When she looks at me, we are alone in the world... even in a crowded room; we are only with each other."

Sydney watched Vaughn as he spoke of his wife.  A quiet single tear pooled at the side of her eye, until it gained the strength to splash onto her cheek.  'He really loves her,' was her only thought as Vaughn continued to enumerate Meelon's assets.

Sydney quickly swiped at the tear before Vaughn opened his eyes.  She interrupted him, "Where did you meet?"

Vaughn lifted his head and looked at Sydney.  He internally noted the sadness in her eyes.  "You're going to laugh when I tell you."

"Well, I could use a really good laugh just about now."

Vaughn knew that Sydney was telling the truth, even though she was trying to make him think she was unphased by this line of questioning.  "Sydney, we don't have to talk about this... it's late and..."

"Vaughn.  I need to know about her.  She is a part of you now.  And, if you are ever going to accept me as you partner again, you can't not talk about her... Vaughn, I know you better than you think.  You are in love with her and you will go crazy if you feel as if you have to hide that from me.  Please Vaughn, make me laugh... tell me how you met her."

Sydney's eyes pleaded with him, as if asking him to impart upon her the world's most valuable bit of information.  Vaughn smiled and blushed, "OK, but you will think I'm a dork."

"Not a problem for me!"  Sydney said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I was teaching this class... and..." Vaughn tried to stall.

"Come on Vaughn, spill it!"

"There was this blood mobile parked outside my building.  I watched it throughout the whole class... No one entered.  I was suspicious and after class, I went to investigate.  The door was not locked so I went in and ... well... there was Meelon."

Sydney stifled some giggles, "... and she wanted your blood?  You mean she wasn't there for a briefing?"

"Yeah... I had to actually give blood."

"Poor Vaughn... so you just asked her out after she drained you?"

"No... Actually... we talked afterward and she asked me out."

There was silence again.  "Sydney, I'm going back to Phoenix tomorrow."

Sydney looked at him, "Are you going to tell her... about all this...?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she will be OK?"

"I've lied to her... about my past... about this trip... I don't know what she'll say."

"If she loves you, she will understand.  It took him a day or two, but Danny understood... finally."

"Sydney..."

"No, what I meant was... if she loves you... she will understand... She will still love you after she knows you are CIA."

"She may understand... but she may not want to move."

"Does she love you Vaughn?"

Vaughn looks at Sydney.  'How could this beautiful creature be doing this?  Her life has been torn from her, the past two years missing, I have caused her agony and pain and she is trying to help me.'  "Yes, she loves me..."

Will started to stir.  "Then you can convince her.  What you do here is important and the CIA needs you."  'I need you' she thought.  Sydney looks down at Will.  "Will needs you to take him home."

Vaughn moves off the bed, shakes Will and starts to gather the items that need to be returned.  "Come on Will, we need to go.  Sydney needs her sleep."

Will groggily stands, hugs Sydney and mumbles his good night.  They walk to the door.

"Thanks Syd."

She looks at his green soulful eyes.  "See you at the gym tomorrow, at 10?"

"Yeah... 10 A.M.  See you then."

The two men leave.  Sydney turns her back to the door.  Slowly her body sinks to the floor.  The only noise in the room is her sobs.

~~ To be continued~~


	19. The Truth

A/N:  There is a minor 'sex' scene (between husband and wife, so it's a lot more PG that some of the shows on TV.  But, if this is not your thing; please skip over the part marked with the ampersands. (@@@).  Please enjoy and review when you're done reading.

The Truth:

Driving home from the airport, Vaughn felt stiff.  The workout he had received this morning was grueling.  He had even joked to Sydney that if she kept it up, he wouldn't even consider coming back.  She had laughed it off, but he noticed she backed off a lot after that.  The two year hiatus had not had any affect on her physical prowess. 

Driving through rush hour traffic, Vaughn had time to drift back to her.  Her muscles were as fit as when she left.  That meant, wherever she was, she had been able to train... did continue her training.  She had even learned some new moves, sneaky moves in his estimation that worked well with her assets.

'That's enough Vaughn.  You are within ten miles of your wife and you are thinking of another woman's as... assets.  What are you going to tell Meelon?  The truth?  All of it, some of it?  Should you leave Sydney out of the conversation?  At what point of your explanation will Meelon just throw up her hands in exasperation and start packing to leave your sorry ass?  Then, if she agrees to move... and right now that is a big if... how much should she know about Sydney.  If she finds out on her own... she will be so upset...'

Vaughn notices his car has parked in his driveway, behind his wife's.  'It's a good thing your car knows the way home, because your mind certainly was not on the drive.

Vaughn opens the door and removes himself from the vehicle.  He looks up and sees his wife bounding out of the front door of their home.  "Michael!  You're home."  She runs up and greets him with a hug.  "Michael, I missed you."  She covers his cheek in a kiss then steps back to look at him.  "Michael, what happened?"

Vaughn looked at her... 'What does she already know...? How could she?'

"Michael, your eye, you have a black eye... what happened."

'Of course, his eye... no need to distrust her, Vaughn... this is Meelon.'  "Well, lovely lady... let's move into the house and I can tell you what happened."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sure, a little..."  'I've had worse.'

@@@

Meelon stops Vaughn on the path to the house.  She looked deep into his eyes and his thoughts dissipate into only Meelon.  "I missed you, Michael."  She put her hands on the back of his neck and guided his head down to her level.  She kissed him deeply.  Vaughn dropped his bag and took his wife into his arms.  His body, as always, responded to her advances.  He picked her up, tongues keeping in close contact, and he carried her into the house and to the living room.  He placed her on the couch and knelt beside her.  His hands started to move over her body.  He unbuttoned her blouse and undid her bra.  It was only then that his lips parted from hers to move down her neck.  His hands cupped her breasts and she moaned with pleasure.  "Michael, you were gone too long.  I hope you're not too hungry for dinner... yet..."

Vaughn looked at her.  His eyes were a lusty green.  "I am hungry... but dinner can wait."

He immediately went back to her body.  His hands now worked on removing her shorts and underwear.  When that was accomplished, his mouth went back to her lips as his fingers started tickling her between her legs.  She moaned into his mouth.  "Michael, let me undress you... I need you inside me."

Their lips and hands broke contact so Meelon could remove his shirt and Vaughn stood to remove his pants.  Once naked, her hands grasped his engorged member and he fell on top of her, unable to withstand her touch.  His lips moved down her stomach, then between her legs.  She reached down and lifted his head.   Their eyes connected.  Vaughn knew exactly what she wanted.  Her eyes black with lust, spoke to him and he followed their directions.  He entered her fully, to her inner core, and stayed still to heighten the experience of pleasure.  Her hips arched up against his, trying to convince him to begin the slow steady movement that would bring her pleasure to ecstasy.  He complied with her non-verbal request and their bodies moved in sync to a rhythm only they felt.

@@@

After their final release, Vaughn collapsed on top of her and waited for his senses to return.  When some feeling came back to his legs, he tried to move to the side of her, but his movement resulted in his fall from the couch.  He landed on his back and laid there.  Meelon moved to the side of the couch and peeked at him from her perch.  "You OK?"

Oh, yes... do you need to ask?"

"Well, you fell... and aren't moving now..."

"Let me get some feeling back... that's why I fell off in the first place."  Meelon rolled off the couch and landed on top of Vaughn.  Their damp skin contacted and sent shivers over Vaughn's already sensitive body.  She kissed him deeply and he held her body to his.  "I don't know what it is you do to me... but don't ever stop."

Meelon smiled.  "So who hit you?  I know... you got into an argument over some grant money?  Or... perhaps you were out in a bar in Charlotte... maybe a biker bar... with all your university pals.  And, well... maybe one of those biker guys said to you that E did not equal MC squared and then fists began to fly... is that what happened?"

Vaughn sat up and moved Meelon back to the couch.  He started to dress.  She looked at him, "Michael, why won't you tell me what happened?"  
  


"Meelon, I will tell you, but I don't think I can do that naked.  We need to talk and when we do, I would rather not be so disoriented."

Meelon looked concerned, but started to dress herself, while keeping a close eye on Vaughn.

Ten minutes later, both were dressed and sitting at the dining table across from each other.  Meelon sat quietly with her hands folded.  Vaughn looked at her and began to talk.  "I know you are going to have questions, but let me finish what I have to say before you start.  OK?"  Vaughn watched as Meelon nodded.  Her demeanor was grim.

"I want to start out by telling you that this starts with the time I spent in Los Angeles.  I know you asked me about this before, and at that time I either put you off the subject or I lied to you."  Vaughn closely watched Meelon's expression which remained dead pan.  He continued... "When I lived in L.A., I did not work at a bank.  I was an agent of the Central Intelligence Agency, the CIA.  I was what they called a handler.  A field agent is someone who performs missions... goes out into the field to implement mission objectives.  A handler is the person that sets up a field agent's missions. A handler talks the field agent through the mission and gets them home safely.  I was a handler.  A handler will normally work with one field agent throughout their career.  That way, they know each other's moves, they are partners."  

So far, so good Vaughn thinks.  She has not started to laugh, or cry or anything.  Maybe he should be more worried.  "Prior to my leaving L.A., my agent..."  '_My lover... __Sydney_.' __

"... Went missing.  My whole division looked for this agent, and we only stopped looking when our management ordered us to stop.  They said there was definite proof of the agent's death.  After that, I as given meaningless jobs, so I made the decision to leave the CIA."

Vaughn looked at Meelon, "OK Michael, fast forward two years and tell me what you have been up to these past two weeks.  I send my husband away on some cushy trip to secure university grant money and he comes back with stories about secret agents and spies.  So you better get to the point of this story pretty quick."

"Meelon, I didn't go to Charlotte.  My field agent turned up in Hong Kong.  I was asked to go to Hong Kong, bring the agent back and debrief."

"Why you, Michael.  I have to assume that there are a number of well qualified agents that could transport this guy from Asia to the United States.  Why you?"

"Well, like I said before, a handler and his agent are a team, partners.  They know each other... closely.  This agent had been missing for two years.  The directors wanted me to go so that I could determine the agent's disposition."

"So you got the black eye because this guy hit you... because he was either not the real agent and you found out, or your told him you had a wife now and didn't work for the CIA."

"Well, amazingly enough that second scenario is actually more accurate."  Vaughn smiled at her, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Michael, this is not funny.  You could have been hurt.  What if something had happened?  Would I have been told all this?  Would I have been sent your body with no explanation?  Would I have been left here all alone... knowing nothing?  How could you do this to me?  You lied to me, Michael.  What else... what else has been a lie?"

"Meelon, I was under specific instruction not to talk of or tell anyone of my involvement in CIA.  There are security and confidentiality issues that bar my speaking of it."

"Then why now Michael?  Why are you telling me now?"  
  


Vaughn looked at her.  Her eyes, wet with tears, her face flush with worry and anger and betrayal.  He knew that look; he had seen it too often lately.  "I am telling you now, because my director has asked me to return to Los Angeles, to the CIA.  They want me to work with this field agent again."

There was silence for an extended period.  Vaughn thought he should say something else, but was not sure what.  He sat across from her, waiting for her to speak.

"OK, so let me get this straight.  You tell me, out of the blue, that you have lied to me about who you are since the first moment we met."  

Vaughn made a movement to speak, but was immediately silenced by Meelon's dark eyes.  "I can understand that you were under orders not to say anything.  I can almost forgive that.  But two weeks ago, you lied directly to my face.  You said you were going somewhere you weren't, you put yourself in danger and never gave me a second thought."

"Meelon, that's not true.  I thought of you..."

"You didn't think about how I would feel if something were to happen to you."

There was silence again.  "You are right.  I didn't think about that.  I'm sorry.  I was worried about my field agent, my friend... after all this time."

"Do you want to move back?"

"Yes, I can be of some use in the training and reinitiating of this agent and the work we do is important."

"What will I do?  I will have to quit my job here... I do... I guess I am assuming that you want me to move to L.A. with you?"

At this point Vaughn looked into her eyes.  He still saw betrayal, but the look of anger had turned to fear.  He got up from the table and moved to the seat next to her.  With one hand, he held her hand and with the other, he cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes to his.  "Meelon, I would never leave you or consider moving without you.  I told them that.  I told them, if I can't tell my wife then I would never consider returning.   We are partners now and I would never let the CIA mess that up.  Please believe me."

"Michael, I want to believe you... but all these things you told me... it's so... unbelievable..."  She starts crying and lays her head on Vaughn chest.

"Meelon, I know it's a lot to comprehend.  I think maybe you need some time, to work it out.   Why don't we go get some dinner?  We can talk about something completely different.  If you have questions, you can ask, anything.  I promise you ... I love you Meelon."

"OK, I love you too, Michael."

They embrace and Meelon smiles behind his back.

Their dinner is quiet.  Meelon asks a few questions, but otherwise they talk of other mundane issues.  On the ride home, Meelon breaks the silence of the vehicle.  "So, should we plan a weekend trip to L.A.?  We can see your mother and look at apartments, or houses or something."

"You want to go then?"

"Michael, this is important to you.  I'm not going to stand in the way of your career.  If this is something you want to do, I will support you."

"Thank you."

Meelon scoots over, closer to Vaughn and lays her head on his shoulder.  Vaughn takes one arm and surrounds her.  Keeping his eyes on the road, he bends down and kisses the top of her head.  "I love you Meelon."

A/N:  So, what do you think?  Do you want more?  Please read and review.  Maxie.


	20. Investigation

Jack watched their workout from the observation deck.  He was there for information only.  He wanted to pick out the details of her attitude, the nuances.  He knew she was a great fighter, but what had changed?  Something had...  he just had to find out what.  He watched them until the end of their workout.  Sydney moved to the women's shower area and so Jack followed Dixon to the men's locker room.

He saw Dixon sitting on a bench rubbing his shin.  "Not as young as we once were?"  Dixon looked up at Jack.

"I'd like to see you keep up with that daughter of yours..."

"How is she doing, Dixon?"

"Sydney?  She's great... She kept fit and her movements are quick and sure.  She's a great athlete..."  Dixon let the sentence drop.  His eyes shifted away from Jack's gaze.

"...But, what Dixon?  Tell me and be brutally honest.  I am on her side, but you have to tell me everything."

"Jack... Sydney's athletic abilities are as good as or better than I've ever seen... but... there is something... devious about her.  I would never have thought of describing her as being devious, but when we are out there, together, she gets this look in her eye and I know the take down will be swift and... well... accomplished."

"Thanks for the information Dixon."

"Jack... I like Sydney... We've worked together for a long time... I don't want to see her hurt... I would never officially say anything about this."

"Dixon, she's not under official investigation.  She has been cleared for duty, but Kendall is still unconvinced.  I think he is waiting for Vaughn to return.  To see what happens with their interaction.  She hasn't had another... flashback, since he's been gone.  Kendall thinks when he returns, she will... I don't know... self-destruct."

"Jack, Sydney is strong... not just physically.  She can deal with Vaughn."

"Has she mentioned him at all?"

"Not directly, but I think she stops herself before she brings him up.  She changes topics of conversation quite readily.  When is he due back?"

"He was supposed to be back tomorrow... but he called in.  His mother died this weekend.  It will be another week."

"That's awful... You haven't told Sydney?"

"No, but I will... I have one more stop first.  Thanks Dixon."

"See you Jack."

Jack left the locker room and then the gym.  His next stop... Dr. Barnett.

"Come in Agent Bristow... I haven't seen you in a while."

"Thank you for seeing me doctor.  I have something I would like to discuss."

"That seems out of character for you Agent Bristow.  You would normally give up your right arm before coming to talk to me about a problem."

"Well, this is a fact finding mission.  I have questions about Sydney."

"Agent Bristow, I've given my report to the directors.  I'm sure it is a matter of record that you have access to read.  Other than that, I'm not inclined to share another agent's sessions with you or anyone."

"Dr. Barnett, I have read your report.  You gave her a clean bill of health, even though she lost two years of her memory."

"Agent Bristow, your daughter has a highly trained mind.  I'm sure you know this.  She has been trained to keep secrets a secret, even under the most extreme torture.  She has proven herself in this area a number of times, if the reports I have read on her are accurate."

"They are, but you placed her under hypnosis..."

"Yes, three separate occasions.  She was definitely under, but her mind resisted sharing any information that she had not already told us.  Only the one episode in the exam room showed that she had any of this knowledge stored at all."

"How can she do that?"

"Agent Bristow, as I said previously, your daughter's mind is powerful.  She has been trained to keep secrets by both SD-6 and CIA..."

"But hypnosis?  No one can train their mind to withstand hypnosis.  Can they?"

"Sydney had to be somewhere, even if her conscious mind does not acknowledge it.  That time has to be stored in her unconscious mind.  She has either trained herself or another influence has trained her."

"Another influence?  You mean someone else?"

"Not necessarily... Agent Bristow, I have a theory, but no proof.  I can't ruin an agent's career without proof.  That's why I wrote the report I did."

"Ruin her career?  What's your theory?  You have to tell me now."

"Agent Bristow... I can't..."

"Dr. Barnett, you've come this far... you can't stop now.  If Sydney is a danger to herself or anyone else here... you have to tell me."

"She's not a danger... unless... well let me start from the beginning.  I have a theory.  Remember, it is only a theory.  I have been reading some of the reports lately on the Rambaldi project.  I know Sydney is intimately involved in this prophesy..."

"That has been disproved; no one believes it's her, since she climbed..."

"Nonetheless, she is involved, whether through her mother or another relative.  I have read some of the passages concerning the device.  Most of the reports have labeled it 'a destructive device.'  Most agents believe this means physically destructive or that it will blow something up.  What if it doesn't mean that?  What if the destructive device just damages something?  Something precious to us?  What if when the device is used it damages or divides our minds?"

"You think, whoever is behind her abduction, erased the part of her brain that would have remembered the last two years."

"The brain doesn't work like that; you can't just erase data, like on a computer.  The knowledge is there, residing next to Sydney's conscious mind."

"How do we get to it?"

"We have to find the switch."  Jack looked at her with a 'you lost me now' look.  "The switch, like a light switch, if we knew what it was we could control her personality, her mind."

"She could become like someone else?"

"Not like, actually another personality with all the memories they programmed her to have.  This alternate may be tuned into Sydney's memories whereas Sydney would not remember anything that happened when she was the alternate.  Well, that's my theory anyway."

Jack sat in stunned silence trying to absorb some of the information he had just received.  "There is a lot of thought that went into this theory.  Why is it only a theory?"

"Well, I haven't been able to research it enough, with my other patients and frankly there's a lot of paperwork out there on the Rambaldi device.  I really need an analyst to help."

"I may be able to loan you an analyst... to work on your Rambaldi theory.  But I have some more questions."

"OK, what are they?"  
  


"What is the switch?"

"It could be anything.  A sound, a sight, a smell or a touch... We have no idea, other than it's something she doesn't run into every day."

"Because, if it was something common, we would have observed the switch already?"

"Correct.  I'm hoping the Rambaldi documents will identify the switch."

"If we find the switch can we disable it?"

"That is still unknown.  It is possible to cure multiple personalities, but those minds are controlled by the whole person.  Sydney's alternate may not be controlled by her."

"...controlled by the owner of the device?"

"Perhaps, or maybe taking orders from the owner of the device.  There is no data to fall back on, I just don't know."

"So, we have to find the switch and disable it before..."  The two looked at each other.

"Agent Bristow, if the controller switches her before we disable it, we may lose her for good."

They sat in silence for a while before Jack gave Dr. Barnett his thanks and left the room.

Jack entered his daughter's room.  She had been reading, but looked up when he entered.  Sydney smiled and rose to greet him.  "Dad, nice to see you."  Sydney looked at him in the eye.  "But, you have bad news."

"Sydney, I pride myself on keeping a blank countenance."

"I could always read what's in your eyes dad.  You have bad news."

"Yes, I do."

"Vaughn's not coming back... is he?"

"He is returning to CIA, but not this week.  Sydney... his mother died yesterday."

Sydney stepped back and sat in the chair.  "No... Was it sudden?  Was she sick?  Vaughn must feel awful..."

"Syd... She had been ill for about a month.  The doctor said she had a virus that would not go away.  It affected her heart and she had a heart attack.  There wasn't much the doctors could do when she arrived at the hospital.  She died about 1:30 p.m. yesterday."

"Dad, he must feel devastated.  They were so close... since his father... When's the funeral?"

"Sydney... I know what's going through your mind.  Kendall will never allow you to attend.  Don't even think..."

"Dad.  How could he not allow me?  I am closer to him than anyone here.  He needs to know that whatever else is going on, he has our love and support.  I need to be there for him."

"I will talk to Kendall.  You will at least have to be escorted."

"Of course, you or Dixon or Will can escort me.  As long as I can be there, for Vaughn."

"I will arrange it Sydney."

"Thanks Dad."  She stood and approached her father.  They hugged and he held her.  When they parted, he reached in his pocket and gave her his phone.

"Vaughn's number is programmed.  Call him."

"Thanks dad."  Jack Bristow left the room to allow his daughter to call her condolences.  

Sydney found the number in the cell phone's contact list.  She selected the send button and the call went through.

Meelon answered the cell phone.  "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Sydney Bristow.  I would like to speak to Michael Vaughn."

"Um... Michael is busy at the moment.  What is this concerning?"

"I am a friend of his and wish to offer my condolences on the death of his mother.  Is it possible to speak to him?  I won't keep him long."

"Let me get him."  Meelon entered the bedroom.  "Michael, are you asleep?"

"No, what do you need?"  

"There's a call for you, on your cell."

"Thanks."  Meelon sat on the bed next to Vaughn.  She held his hand as he spoke.  "Vaughn"

"This is Sydney.  I heard about your mother.  I am so sorry."

"Thanks Syd."

"I just want you to know that if there's anything you need, you call... call my dad.  We will make sure it happens.  Whatever you need."

"Always trying to take control, aren't you?"  Vaughn laughed into the phone. 

"Vaughn, I mean it.  Anything and we... someone will be there for you on Friday.  Even if Kendall doesn't let me go... I will be there for you.  OK?"

"Sydney... Thanks."  

Sydney heard the depression in his voice.  "I'll make sure Jack gets all the information."

"Thanks Vaughn... please remember... if there is anything you need.  Just call."

"I will Syd."

"I love you Vaughn."  There was silence at the other end; Sydney stumbled to pick up the conversation.  "I will always love you, no matter what.  Bye Vaughn."

"Thanks Sydney.  Good bye."

They both disconnected.  Sydney sat on her bed.  'OK Syd.  You really blew that.  He obviously doesn't want to hear how you are pining away for him while you're locked up in this government facility.  You are an idiot.'

Meelon sat on the bed watching her husband's response to the caller, Sydney Bristow.  'He certainly looks uncomfortable.  Who is she?  She said she was a friend, a co-worker?  Another agent?  Why would he be so uncomfortable talking to her?  Maybe she's the one?'  

Vaughn clicks off the phone.  "Who was that darling?"

"A friend, from CIA.  My director must have told the group about my mother."  

"I'll take a message next time.  I should not have disturbed you."

"It's OK Meelon.  It's good to hear from friends."

"I worry about you Michael."

"You shouldn't worry so much, you are right here to take care of me."  Vaughn takes Meelon into an embrace and drags her down onto the bed, her back to his chest.  They lay together, Vaughn absently stroking her arm.  "I love you Meelon."

Meelon frowns... "I love you..."  Had she really heard those words from the 'Sydney Bristow' on the cell phone?  'I love you Vaughn, I will always love you... no matter what.'  Who was she?  'Well, I can't disturb him now.  Michael needs his rest... We have a hard week ahead.'

A/N:  So, I know that this was a boring chapter, but some of the items are needed to advance the storyline.  Thanks for all the reviews.  For those of you worried about Vaughn's love for Sydney, all will be revealed within this week.  (If I can get it in before I leave for vacation on July 4th.)

Thanks again, Maxie.


	21. The funeral

Will knocked on her door.  He entered when he heard her welcome him.  "Sydney..."  

"Will, good to see you..."  They hug and sit.  

"Syd, Kendall gave us approval for you to go to the funeral tomorrow.  So... I brought you something."

Sydney takes the package and opens it.  "Will, this is my dress... and shoes... I figured dad had tossed out all my clothes."

"We... uh... Vaughn and I... we didn't believe that you were gone.  So, when we boxed up Fran's clothes, we sent them to the 'Good Will' and yours went into storage.  I thought you may need something for the funeral tomorrow."

She took the dress... a black dress, mid-thigh length with inch straps at the shoulder.  The wrap was a collage of warm fall colors.  Will had included a pair of black pumps, only one inch heels and nylons.  "Thanks, this is wonderful."

"I was worried you may have something else in mind."

"No... This is perfect.  I didn't even know I would be allowed to go."

"You can go... I will escort you... I mean... unless you want you dad or..."

"Will..."  She looks at him.  "I would be honored to have you escort me."

"I got to get back... I just wanted to drop this off... I will pick you up at 10 tomorrow."

"OK... thanks."  Will continues to stand there, making no move to the door.  "Is there something else?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this... even if I should..."

"Will, I haven't been cleared yet, so even if it's about me... you can't give me any Intel."

"No, it's not classified.  It's about Meelon."  Sydney gave him a questioning look.  He continued.  "I met her once... all I knew about her was what Vaughn had told me.  Throughout their courtship, he told me about how she 'filled his mind' or when they were together all he had to do was look in her eyes and he felt better, relaxed..."

"Will, that's normal for a couple... in love."  Sydney rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought too.  But, Sydney... when I met her... at the wedding reception, I asked her to dance.  She was more interested in finding out about Vaughn's past... she..."  Sydney was looking at him.  "I'm not being paranoid... when I looked at her... in her eyes... I knew what Vaughn meant when he said she filled his mind.  She knows how to interrogate a man... she doesn't need torture, she gets into your head and pulls the Intel out..."

"Did you talk to Vaughn?"

"No... He was happy... I hadn't seen him happy since, well....before you left.  I asked Weiss to run a background check, but he said it wasn't any use, Vaughn wasn't CIA any more."

"That's true... Look Will, if, on the off chance, your paranoid view of her is correct... why would she get hooked up with Vaughn... a college professor from Arizona?  You would be a better choice.  You work with all sorts of classified documents; you actually worked for the CIA at the time."  

"I don't know Syd... I guess what I'm saying... be careful."

Sydney kissed Will on the cheek and sent him on his way.  "Will is just looking out for me... doesn't want to see me hurt.  Well, I don't need any specific reason to hate the woman... other than she has taken my man from me.  For a woman, that's more than enough reason.  But tomorrow is not about me or her, it's about Vaughn.  We have to be there to support Vaughn."

He held the car door open for her, but she remained in the car.  She was so beautiful.  The black dress complimented the coloring of her eyes, hair and skin.  Her bare arms exposed her muscles and delicacy.  Her legs... Will could look at her legs all day.  She stared out over the cemetery at the growing group of people milling around waiting for the funeral to begin.  Will crouched down until he was at eye level to Sydney.  "Syd, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, for Vaughn.  I'm just nervous, I'll get over it."

"I'll be by your side as long as you need me."

Sydney continued to stare.  "I remember my mom's funeral.  We didn't have a body to bury, so all we had was a church service.  I remember thinking 'why wasn't daddy crying... why had I never seen him cry?'"  Sydney turned to Will, "That was, of course, before I found out she was evil."  Sydney took Will's proffered hand and stood.  There were tears in her eyes.  Will held her close.  "Maybe Vaughn doesn't want me here."

"You know that's not true."  Will released his hold and took her by the shoulders.  "Now, dry your tears so your make-up doesn't run.  We didn't bring any replacements."

"OK, how's that?"  
  


"Sydney... you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.  You don't even need make up."

"Thanks Will.  We better do this, before I chicken out." 

"You?  Not my brave Sydney."  Will took her into an embrace once more, before proceeding to the service site.

Sydney approached Vaughn.  He saw her and tears immediately filled his eyes.  Sydney immediately melted into his arms and held him.  "Vaughn, I am so sorry for your loss... Your mother was a fine woman... She will be missed."  Vaughn continued to hold Sydney.  She felt his sobs and remained in his embrace until the sobs subsided.  

When he quieted, he whispered into her ear, "Sydney, you are one of the few who could make me cry today."

"Vaughn... I am one of the few who knows what your mother went though and how close you are to her, and why.  If I can help, in any way... just ask."

Vaughn released her and looked at her face.  "Your crying too... you never officially met my mother..."

"Vaughn, I knew her... she raised a wonderful man... her hard work shows up in you."

Vaughn stroked Sydney's tears from her cheek.  "Thanks for coming Sydney."  He then turned to the woman standing next to him who was silently taking in the scene.  He took a deep breath.  "Sydney Bristow, this is my wife, Meelon."

Sydney held out her hand to grasp Meelon's.  As their hands touched, their eyes linked.  Vaughn turned to greet Will, while Sydney talked to Meelon.  Sydney could not look away from her.  She stumbled over the works.  "...I'm ...sorry for...your loss..."  

Meelon, on the other hand, was incredibly cool and collected.  "Thank you for coming.  How do you know my husband?"

"I...uh...work for... with him... in the same... uh... division."  Their eyes remained linked and their hands clasped.  With every moment they stayed connected, Sydney felt less and less control over her movements and thoughts.  They would have remained joined, except...

"Oh, I'm sorry... Sydney, Meelon... I didn't mean to bump into you.  I tripped..."  Will pushed Sydney behind him, and gave Meelon a hug.  "Sorry for your loss; I'm going to take Sydney and get a seat for the service."  Will took Sydney by the shoulders and led her to the seats set up for the funeral.

"What happened Will?"

"I told you to stay away from her eyes.  What was it like?"

"Cold... I'm very cold..."  Will rubbed her arms.  Goose pimples had risen and Will helped her put on her wrap.  "Will, I couldn't move or think... what happened?"

"Now do you believe me?  Her eyes are hypnotic."

"Well yeah, that's the understatement of the year."

"What are we going to do Sydney... we have to do something... tell someone..."

"Will, who are we going to tell?"

"Kendall for one.  We corroborate each other's statements.  He has to listen."

"Will, think about it.  This is the woman who stole Vaughn from me.  You are my best friend.  We have had more than enough alone time to set up a plan to defame her.  They will never believe us.  Kendall won't for sure and my dad would never believe us.  I don't even believe it."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't know Will.  Stick together for now, I suppose."

"Why doesn't Vaughn see what's happening?  He's been with her for about two years."

Sydney remained quiet, the service started but her mind did its best to work out all she had learned today.  Will's question was apt.  'Why indeed?  It had taken only two months for Vaughn to get over me.  If the situation were reversed would I have started dating so soon?  But he is a guy... But, then again, Will hasn't started dating seriously yet... and he was only romantic with Fran for a month or two, and most of that was time with the double... So... either Vaughn didn't love me... or...'

"Sydney, everyone's standing.  It's time to go."  Sydney stood.  

"Will, lets wait around a bit.  I want to see Vaughn once more before we leave.  We can let some of the crowd leave."

"OK Syd.  Hey, I'll be right back... I need to find... um... I'll be back..."

Sydney giggled as Will took off to find a restroom.

Sydney milled around a bit then sat in one of the back rows of chairs.  She stared out into space thinking and did not see Meelon sit next to her.  Sydney jumped and turned as Meelon touched her shoulder.  Meelon took hold of Sydney's chin and their eyes connected.  Sydney felt all control melt away.  Meelon's eyes held their grip over her.  Then Meelon began to ask her questions.

"Are you a field agent for the CIA?"

"Yes."

"Do you know Arvin Sloan?"

"Yes."

"Is Michael Vaughn your CIA handler?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since a year and one half prior to the destruction of the Alliance."

"Were you a double agent?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"At SD-6"

"Are you in love with Michael Vaughn?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he is still in love with you?"

"No."

"Are you the agent he went to Hong Kong to retrieve?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with him since he met you in Hong Kong?"

"No."

"Do you know Sammy?"  Sydney was quiet.  "Answer me!"

"Yes."

"Sammy will wait until she receives further instruction, understand?"

"Yes."

"When Will Tippen comes back you will wake up.  You will lead him to Michael Vaughn to pay your respects.  On you way to the car, you will kiss Will Tippen.  You will take him home, to bed.  Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Meelon smiled, 'Now I get to play with three minds.'

Will saw Sydney sitting with Meelon, they seemed to be having a normal conversation, but Will rushed over to them.  "Sydney are you OK?"  Sydney turned to him.  

"Sure I am Will... Meelon, I am looking forward to working with you.  I'm sorry this had to occur for us to meet."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again.  And Will, don't be a stranger, now that Michael and I are living in L.A."

"Of course, Meelon."

'Will looks confused now, just think how he will feel tonight?'

The three walked over to Vaughn.  The couple he was talking to, just left.

Sydney approached him, "Vaughn, we have to go... you call if there's anything you or Meelon need.  You promise?"

"Thank you Sydney and Will.  Thanks for coming.  You don't know what this means to me." 

Meelon nestled herself close to Vaughn and put her arms around him.  'Sydney isn't going to hug my husband ever again.'

Both Sydney and Will shook hands with Vaughn and turned to leave.  Will placed his hand on Sydney's shoulder and leaned close to her.  "What was that all about Syd?"

"What was what about?"  Sydney looked at Will and put her arm around him.  "Thanks Will for bringing me today.  I really appreciate it..."  She stopped walking and turned to him.  She looked into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek.  "I mean it Will, I really appreciate this..."  Sydney leaned into Will and kissed him on the lips.  The kiss, though chaste, felt good in Will's opinion.  He smiled and thoughts of their conversation were gone.

Vaughn and Meelon watched as the pair walked to their car.  Meelon felt her husband shutter as Sydney kissed Will on the lips.  'Why should this woman have this affect on my husband?  I'm stronger that this.'  "I'm so glad, aren't you Michael?"

"Glad about what?"  

"Glad that Will finally found someone to make him happy.  Like I make you happy."

"Yes, Meelon."  Vaughn said absently, his eyes never leaving Sydney... further upsetting his wife.

Will led Sydney to the passenger car door and opened it for her to enter.  He watched as she sat in the seat and pulled her long, luxurious legs into the car.  As she slid into the seat, her dress pulled further up her thighs and the experience was stimulating for Will.

Will made himself close the car door and move away.  'Remember, she is just a friend Will, nothing more.'  Will entered the driver side and started the car.

"Will, I really don't feel like going back to base.  Do you think it would be alright if we hang out at your place this afternoon?  You can take me back later."

"Sure Sydney, no one said that I had to bring you back right away, or that there was any sort of time table."

"Thanks Will, you don't know what this means to me."  Sydney smiled at Will and he smiled back.  Sydney slowly moved her had over Will's.  The contact caused an electric warmth to flow through his arm and over his body.  Will turned his hand over and took Sydney's.  Their fingers laced around each other.  They both smiled again.

Finally, Will stopped in the driveway.  "Well Syd, this is it."  Will got out and opened the car door for Sydney and helped her out.

Sydney surveyed the property.  A small A-frame house stood on a postage stamp piece of land.  It was surrounded by a cute little picket fence that opened by a gate at the front walk.  "This is really nice Will.  When did you move?"

"Well, it seems that the government pays a bit more than the newspaper ever did, so I had to make an investment.  I will be paying it off over the next twenty-nine years, but, they say I own it."

"I like it."  Will opened the front door and escorted her in.  The small house was decorated with some of the pieces from her and Fran's home.  "I see you had some help decorating."

"Yeah, well, some of this was sentimental and I just couldn't get rid of it."

"Will, the couch?"

"Mine had that stain, remember?  Anyway, yours was always more comfortable than mine ever was."

Sydney wandered around the room that held so many memories.  "I have some wine in the fridge, are you up for a glass?"

"Sure."  Will walked to the kitchen and Sydney slowly turned and followed him. 

She watched as Will pulled the cork out of the wine bottle and poured two glasses.  He gave one to Sydney and held his up.  "To good friends."  Their classes clinked and both took a sip of the wine.

Sydney then placed her flute onto the counter and reduced the space between them.  As she approached him, "To us" was all she said.  Sydney reached up and grasped the back of Will's neck and pulled him toward her.  He was startled as their lips touched, but quickly responded to Sydney's advance.  When her tongue tentatively touched the tip of his, he pulled her close and deepened the kiss.  When, finally, their lips parted, Will looked at her, "Syd... I don't think..."

She interrupted, "That's good Will; I don't need you to think..."  She backed away from him and started to move out of the kitchen.  When he started to follow her, she swung around.  Will watched her back and hips sway as she moved away from him.  Her hands made their way to the zipper tab and he watched as she pulled the tab and opened the zipper.  The dress fell off easily and Will stopped, unsure as to whether or not he was dreaming.  Sydney turned around, clad only in her black pumps, lace underwear and bra.  She looked at him.

"Are you coming?"

He moved closer to her and touched her bare shoulders and moved his hand down her arm to her waist, then up until he cupped her breast.  "Hopefully not too quickly," was his only comment before he took her lips with his.

Later, after the excitement in his bedroom had quieted and the two lay separately on the bed next to each other, both naked now and covered by only the sheet, staring at the ceiling, Will found his voice.  "What was that Syd?"

"I'm... not sure.  Maybe being cooped up in that room at base... maybe... Are you disappointed in me Will?"

Will turned to look at her.  There was a tear in her eye.  "I'm not disappointed.  Confused, maybe, but never disappointed."

"Please Will, we will always be friends?  Right?  I couldn't stand it if we ever started to snipe at each other because one of us was not calling or... or..."

"Sydney, we will always be friends.  Forever."  He took her in his arms and kissed her.

A/N:  Well, this is the last chapter for a while.  I will be going on vacation and maybe I can formulate the end of this monstrosity over that time.  But, right now, the next few chapters are still swirling around in my brain and I am trying to make sense of them.  Any way, I hope I have left you sufficiently confused and/or needing more.  Please send a review and tell me how I am doing so far.

Maxie


	22. Three Months

Three Months:

The past three months had been quite busy.  Vaughn had returned to the CIA and had completed his reorientation training.  Meelon had been hired as a Med Tech on the base.  Her interviewers had given her exemplar marks in all categories tested.  Nothing unusual was found during the background check.  She had proceeded to her orientation, completed it and was now working in the medical facility, at a low security position.  

Will had been reassigned to work with Dr. Barnett on the Rambaldi documents.  He went through some training with both Jack and Dr. Barnett on the document itself and specific psychological terms for which Dr. Barnett was specifically searching.  His investigation was to be completed on the translations and the reports pertinent to the document, the original pages were now kept under guard.

Sydney had continued her training and evaluation schedule until Kendall had no recourse other than to allow her clearance.  She moved out of the medical facility and in with Will.  They agreed that their feelings toward each other must remain friendly and their co-habitation was as room mates only, not BED room mates.

Sydney's reentry to the division was cumbersome and slow.  There was no doubt that Kendall did not trust her, or Vaughn as her partner.  Therefore, missions were kept at a minimum and close to home excursions where they could be easily watched.  When asked, Kendall explained, "Your experience is with Sloan and company.  When he shows his face again, you will be kept quite busy."

So, days of intel review, reports, training and psyche evaluations turned into weeks and now months.

Sydney and Vaughn walked out of the morning briefing together.  Both seemed to be light hearted this morning as they discussed the day's activities.  "Well Sydney, seems we have more paperwork to contend with this morning.  We best get started."

"HA!  Not me!"  

"What?  Sydney, we are partners and if I have to do paperwork..."

"Don't worry Vaughn."  Sydney smiled at him sweetly.  "I'll be back to do paperwork, but I have orders to go to medical first... They think they want more of my blood.  They don't realize that I need time to replenish before they can take more." 

Vaughn smiled back at her, touched her shoulder and their eyes met.  Sydney's smile melted as their eyes stayed connected.  Vaughn read a longing in her eyes and abruptly removed his hand, then took a quick step backward.

"...uh... Say hello to Meelon for me... if you see her..."

Sydney's eyes turned cold immediately.  "Sure Vaughn... I'll say hi."

She turned on her heels and began to walk away.  "Sydney..."  Vaughn called after her.  He watched as she raised her hand in a wave, but continued walking away without turning around.  Vaughn moved slowly to his desk.  'She still loves me... after all that I have done to her.  The problem is... I still love her too.'

Sydney made her way to the medical building.  'Sydney, get a hold of yourself.  You can't be mooning over Vaughn.  He came back because you asked him and you told him that you would not moon, as least not in front of him.  Live up to it girl.'  She took a deep breath before entering the medical building.

"Hey Diane, I'm here as ordered."

"Sydney.  What are we doing today?

"Well, the note says you want to take more of my blood, but I can't say that there much is left."

"I'm sure that the good doctors of the CIA will be able to find at least a drop in you."

"Well good luck."

"Come on back Sydney.  I will put you into a room."

"So Diane, who's the vampire today?"

"I believe Meelon is here today.  You've met her?"

Sydney looked away and rolled her eyes.  "Yes, a few times.  How is she doing?"

"She has been great.  We all love her here.  She's great to work with and really professional..."  Diane looked at Sydney who had put on her best fake smile.  "I'm sorry Sydney.  You don't like her, do you?"

"Well... I don't really know her, but Vaughn seems to really love her..."  Sydney looked down to her hands.  

"It's OK Sydney.  I understand.  Unfortunately she is the only tech here today, or I would assign someone else."

Sydney replaced her false grin.  "I'll be fine Diane.  I'm just here to have blood drawn.  I'm not giving up my whole day to her."

"Sure.  I'll tell her you are here."

When Diane left, Sydney lifted herself to sit on the exam table.  'I'll be OK.  I'll tell her that Vaughn says hi, like he asked.  I'll hold out my arm and won't make a sound when she pinches me or stabs me... or... then, it will be over.  I won't look into her eyes..."

"Hello Sydney."

Sydney looked up to the smiling Med Tech and again plastered on her best smile.  "Hello Meelon."

"This won't take a moment.  We just need two vials for some testing."

Meelon prepared the kit while Sydney held out her arm and looked at her feet swinging under the exam table. "...uh... Vaughn says hi."  

Meelon smiles at that, but continues her work.  "How are you and Will doing?"

"Will and I?  I guess OK.  I work a lot, he works a lot.  I hardly ever see him.  He is working on some project in psych."

"You don't seem too enthused to be in love."

"Will and I?  In love?  No... We are good friends, have been for a long time.  We aren't a couple."

"Wow, I thought... you know... at the cemetery... you were together and now you're living with him... well... Anyway, I thought you two looked good together.  Here give me your arm."

Sydney held out her arm and Meelon positioned herself in front of Sydney.  Meelon took Sydney by the upper arm and roughly jerked it forward.  This caused Sydney to raise her eyes to Meelon's and they connected and locked.  Again the feeling of being drained descended onto Sydney and throughout her body.

"Sydney, I want you to relax, but keep your eyes on mine.  Are you relaxed?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Michael Vaughn?"

"Yes"

"Have you slept with Michael Vaughn since he brought you back from Hong Kong?"

"No."

"Good.  Are you relaxed?"

"Yes."  
  


"I am going to ask you to close your eyes now, but you will continue to listen to my voice.  Close your eyes."

Sydney closed her eyes.  "Now lay down on the examination table."  Sydney did as she was instructed.  'Well this is it.  This starts all the fun.'  Meelon thought as she looked over Sydney.

"Liberatio...   Pravus...  Femina"

Meelon recited the ancient words as instructed then and stood away from the table to watch her subject.  Slowly Sydney's eyes opened.  She looked around and tried to sit up.  Meelon rushed to assist her.  "Don't try to sit up so fast... Sammy."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Meelon, your contact in LA.  Are you still dizzy?"

"I'm better.  I think I can sit up now.  How long have I been gone?"

"More than six months now.  Have you retained Sydney's memories?"

"Some of them.  I remember meeting you now.  I remember Will Tippen and Jack Bristow and..." a smile crossed Sammy's face... "... and Michael Vaughn.  I am well ensconced into the CIA."

"Yes, that's why Sloan wanted you awaken.  There is a mission coming up and he wants you there for it.  Everything you need to know is included in this file.  Please read it and memorize the instructions.  I will place it into the incinerator after you are through."  Meelon handed Sammy the mission folder.

"You will be my contact for all my missions?"

"Yes.  Until they move me back to headquarters."

Sammy reads through the file.  "Vaughn normally drives.  He may not veer off course as this mission requires."

"Vaughn will do as he is instructed.  I have firmly established my hold over him.  I will make sure he is ready."  

Sammy continues to read the mission outline.  She takes an object from the envelope and hides it in her pocket.  "This mission is a great beginning.  Maybe by the end of this year, there will be enough distrust within the CIA that they will pull inward and Sloan will be able to complete the destruction."

"That remains to be seen.  Are you finished?"

"Yes."  Sammy hands back the folder.

"Good luck.  Remember, everyone will call you Sydney.  So don't mess that up."  

"I have her memories.  I'm not a rookie.  You don't have to give me basic instructions."

"I was instructed to remind you.  You better go."

"I will get with you for debrief after the mission."  Sammy jumped off the table and left Meelon alone in the exam room.

That night, Will awoke, aware of movement.  He shook the sleep from his eyes and surveyed his room.  She stood there, with her back against the wall near his door.  "Sydney... are you OK?"  When she didn't answer Will sat up, now fully alert.  He reached for his side arm, tucked between the mattresses.  "Sydney?"  He tried once more.

"I had to make sure you were OK... I... uh..."  Her voice was shaky and weak.  

"Sydney... is there someone in the house?"

"No..."  Will thought he heard her breath hitch.  "I had a dream... a nightmare... you were..."

Will released his grip on the sidearm, stood and walked over to Sydney.  He pulled her away from the wall and took her into his arms.  She was shaky and feverish.  He pulled her toward his bed and they sat on the edge.  She clung to him as if her life depended on his physicality.  "It was just a dream Syd... you shouldn't be so scared from a dream.  It's OK."  

As he rocked her, he felt her sobs lessen and stop.  Eventually she released her grip and sat up next to him, on his bed.  "I'm sorry for waking you Will, I feel silly."

"Sydney, after everything you have been through I would expect a nightmare or two."

"You're too understanding."  Sydney moved to look straight at Will.  "You're a good friend."

Will looked into her eyes.  His thumb brushed her cheek to wipe her remaining tears.  He kissed her forehead.  He meant it as a comforting big brother type kiss.  But somehow, in the darkness of the bedroom, in the closeness of their bodies, Will felt the sensuality of the kiss.  He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes.  "Sydney... I..." 

She took control and moved her lips toward his.  "Do you want to kiss me Will?  Do you want to be this close?"  Their eyes connected.  

Will pulled away.  He stood and walked across the room and turned on the light.  "You're not in love with me Syd.  You will always be Vaughn's."

"BUT I CAN'T HAVE HIM!"  She yelled and stomped her foot against the floor.  Will looked surprised at her outburst.  Quieter, she said, "If I can't have him, why can't we be together?"  
  


Will looked at her sitting on his bed.  She looked so different.  With everything she had been through, he had never known her to tantrum, sulk perhaps, but never tantrum.  She usually pulled her hair back, but tonight it framed her face.  Then her eyes, still brown, but darker.  Not something normally seen... but definitely different.

"Sydney... I don't want to be second choice.  Not with you."

She looked at him.  Will could see the anger seethe within her.  "Fine..."  She rose from the bed and stomped past Will and out his door.

"Sorry for waking you." was all she said as she slammed the door shut.

~~TBC~~

A/N:  Sorry for the long delay on this chapter.  I was on vacation and my muse must have taken more time than I did.  Hope you are enjoying this tome.  But, you could probably tell that I am starting to wrap this up.  Just a few more chapter's, I promise.  Can there ever be a happy ending?  Thanks to all who have reviewed.

Maxie.


	23. Three Weeks

Three Weeks:

Will completed his review with Dr. Barnett and Jack Bristow.  "I'm sorry, but I can't make any further assumptions... unless..."  Will looked at Dr. Barnett who nodded at him.  Will returned his focus to Jack.  "...unless I am allowed access to the original pages." 

"I don't think Kendall will allow..."

"My analysis is based on other people's opinion.  That's why my comments are so generalized.  Jack, just knowing what little I know, clues to the prophecy could be hidden within the page or the wording."

Jack looked at the other two participants.  "You will have access by tomorrow morning."  Jack stood to leave.

"I expect your analysis of the actual pages within the week.  I will have Jenkins contact you with the details.  The meeting complete, Jack exited the room.

Internally she smiled.  'This is it.  I have been here for three weeks reviewing outdated intel and reports, waiting for this mission, the beginning of the destruction.'  She already knew the mission, been briefed by Meelon.  She and Vaughn would take custody of Sark, transferring him to federal custody, supposedly.  At the proper moment she would disrupt their comms, Meelon assured her that Vaughn would detour when required and they would meet Sloan's team in Punta.  The transfer would be made, Vaughn would be blamed and the internal ruin of the task force would begin.  'Sammy, this is what you are here to do.'

"Sydney... Vaughn... take whatever time you need today to prep for this.  You will take custody of Sark at 10 a.m. tomorrow.  Any other questions?  OK... Dismissed."  The other team members rose and left the room.

Sammy and Vaughn remained at the table.  "We don't have much planning time."  Sammy started.  She did her best to contain the excitement she felt with the upcoming mission.  

Vaughn looked at her, transmitting his opposing feelings.  Sammy commented on this "You don't think this is a good idea?"

"You do?  It came out sounding more upset than he really felt.

"Well, Kendall said since we have had no contact with Sloan for over two and a half years, its time we got Sark out of our hair."

"Since when did you become Kendall's echo?  This mission is unnecessary and dangerous.  It is bound to bring Sloan out of hiding."

"Maybe, when this mission IS successfully completed, we can put Sloan behind us and move onto other projects.  Haven't we been stationary long enough?"

Vaughn looked at her, her eyes, a deeper brown than he remembered but no sparkle.  'Is her passion for this really showing through?  He eyes used to sparkle when she was full of steam.  What has changed?'  "OK Syd.  Let's pull this plan together." He said halfheartedly.

Sammy smiled.

Will entered the small conference room.  The Rambaldi document was already there, under guard of course.  He would not be allowed to remove the document or any piece of it from that room.  He was searched on his way in, only allowed to carry in a pen and a small notepad.  He would be searched again when leaving the room.  He would be allowed all the time he needed with the document as long as he followed the rules.

He looked at the manual and thought, 'How can something so old and innocuous looking be so valuable and feared?'  He sat down and began his search.

Vaughn watched her as she sat in the rear seat of the vehicle.  She calmly looked into every nook and cranny accessible when seated in the rear of the vehicle.  "Sydney, what are you doing now?"  He thought she was way over stressing this mission preparation.

"I'm looking to make sure there is nothing back here that Sark will be able to use."  

"Syd, use for what?  He will be handcuffed to the crossbeam."

"Anything Sark could use to unhook his cuffs.  I remember Sark... He uses any and every advantage..."

"Sydney, we will be OK.  We have gone over everything... twice.  We will be OK tomorrow."

She looked at him.  "Maybe you're right.  It's time to go home and get some rest."

She looked forlorn after that statement as she rose from the backseat of the car and shut the door.  Vaughn was moved by her beauty and her lithe body.  He spoke, almost without thinking.  "Why don't we get some dinner?  It's time we got out of here anyway."

Sammy looked at him, curiosity shrouded her eyes.  "Vaughn, your WIFE may not want me tagging along."  She added with too much emphasis on the word 'wife,' which woke Vaughn out of his haze.

"Well... uh..." not wanting to back out of the invitation, Vaughn sidestepped.  "I'll call Meelon and... well, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Well, sure... if it's OK with Meelon, I would love to join you."

Vaughn took out his cell and dialed his wife while the pair walked toward their parked vehicles.  Sammy smiled, thinking that Meelon probably put the idea in his head days ago, knowing that they would have to discuss the mission once it had been announced at CIA.  She certainly had a hold over Vaughn's mind.

"Hey Syd, Meelon thought it a great idea.  We're going to meet at Philippe's on Alameda.  Know where it is?"

"Sure... Meet you there."

The trio met at Philippe's for dinner.  Vaughn was tense, thinking to himself... 'Why did I invite her?  It seemed so easy to ask her, so right.'  He was nervous about the reception Meelon would give Sydney at the restaurant and then what reception he would receive tonight.  But, the ladies seemed to hit it off.  Talk was light chatter throughout the evening.  Talk about the house, decorating and location.  Nothing about work or relationships or thankfully about Rambaldi, Sloan or Kendall.  Vaughn stayed at the table to pay the bill while the ladies made their way to the restroom, seemingly as close as two friends.  He sat back thinking 'Wow, that went a lot better than I would have ever imagined.'

Meelon and Sydney moved to the back of the restaurant where they could talk.  "The mission is tomorrow at 10 a.m.  We will pick up Sark from his current position and take him to the Federal Prison in Lompoc."

"Good, as you pass through Punta on US101, you must say 'Vaughn, why are you turning here?'  Then use this device to jam the comms.  Tonight I will instruct Michael to turn on Sunland Avenue.  He will do it, but will quickly recover, so have your side arm out.  The exchange will take place at the Access gate to Ocean View Drive.  It's a key access gate and very secluded.  We will take Sark and Vaughn and you will be incapacitated so the CIA will find you and retrieve you.  Any questions?"  

"No, we should be there around noon.  Will you be following our comms?"

"Yes, and I will meet you there to escort Vaughn and Sark to Sloan's facility."

"OK then, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

They returned to the table together talking about department stores and fashions.  Once again, Vaughn was taken aback by their familiarity.

Will looked at his watch, 'Three a.m. and I'm only on page 35 of the manual.'  More and more information was built up into each page.  Will knew the pages culminated into a prophesy which concerned Sydney's mother.  But, each page Will reviewed left him with more and more questions, especially the words intricately hidden into the drawings beginning on page 20.  He hadn't noticed this until page 30, but went back through each previous page and found the words, seven so far.  

Carus...  Femina... Liberatio...  Mei... Modo...  Pravus...  Recidivus...  

He picked up his coffee mug, it was empty.  "Hey Chris... can I get a refill?  The night's not over yet."

Vaughn drove into the parking garage, his mind already on the impending mission in less than two hours.  He exited his car and made his way to the office.  He met up with Jack Bristow at the entrance.  "Vaughn, are you ready for today?"  

Jack made no move to enter the facility, so Vaughn also stayed outside.  "Yes, we reviewed the route and the vehicle yesterday and everything should go smoothly."

"Sydney is ready?"

"She's ready..."  He wanted to say she was even eager.  That something had changed in her eyes and visage...  But that would be crazy.  She was Sydney; she just wanted to be active again.

Jack look at him, "Sydney is ready?"  He asked again.

"Yes... We're both ready for this mission."  

"Good."  Jack said and held the door open.

Sammy's mind wandered as she walked with Michael Vaughn through the CIA holding facility. 'I've never officially met Sark.  I wonder if he will be amenable to assistance from Sydney Bristow, or at least her visage.'  

When they reached the holding cell, they found Sark ready for the transfer.  Sammy approached the door and made a visual assessment of Sark.  Clad in jeans and a blue T-shirt, it was quite obvious that Sark had kept up a physical regimen.  His eyes were alert and blue as a crisp spring morning.  Sammy took her time as her eyes scanned his physique.  Unintentionally, Sammy licked her lips and Sark smiled at that.  

"Welcome back Agent Bristow.  I have missed you during your... sabbatical."  His eyes followed Sammy's lead and moved up and down her black suit with a white silk shell beneath.  Sark inwardly commented as to her simple beauty and her understated power.  He knew she was deadly if need be and he would not instigate her wrath if he could help.  

Sark turned his attention to her partner."... And Agent Vaughn.  Good morning to you as well."  

"It is a good day Mr. Sark and will get even better once you are out of our hair."  Sark only smiled at the obvious animosity of the statement.  "Let's go then."  Vaughn continued as he opened the door to the cell and began to inspect the chains that held his prisoner.

Will looked at the page, his fourth time now.  He saw it, the prophesy... the picture.  The analysis had stated this was Sydney's mother.  He now knew differently.  This was Sydney and he had the proof.  Will stood, took the page and exited the room.  He was immediately stopped by the guards.  "Mr. Tippen, you are not allowed to leave with any portion of the document."

"Of course.  Contact Dr. Barnett and Jack Bristow immediately.  Bring them here as soon as possible."

'The drive to Lompoc has been incredibly uneventful,' Vaughn thought to himself.  'So far.  And quiet too.'  Vaughn looked in the rear view mirror at Sark.  The man looked quite relaxed, his eyes closed and head leaning back on the head rest.  Even with shackles and in prison garb, he looked overly confident and almost arrogant.  Even though he knew there was no chance of escape, this man looked calm in the face of a lifetime in a high security Federal prison.  Vaughn reviewed the precautions in his mind:  Sark was chained – arms and legs and the chains were attached to a reinforced steel bar welded to the car frame.  The car's progress was being monitored remotely back at their CIA office.  Both his and Sydney's comms were also being monitored.  If these systems had been compromised either he or Sydney, or both, would have been notified.  Also, a trailer car was following them about five miles back.  Vaughn had requested this precaution without Sydney's knowledge.  Something in the back of his mind, the change in her eyes maybe, caused him to request this caution.  As they entered Punta City limits, almost 80 miles into the 150 mile trip, Vaughn wondered to himself why he thought he could not trust Sydney with this information.

In his peripheral vision Vaughn saw her shift in her seat to check on Sark.  He remembered her looking at Sark earlier in the cell.  'She used to look at me with those eyes; the sparkle, the depth.  Her eyes have changed... She has changed.'

"Vaughn..."  He looked at her; she was fumbling with a small handheld device.  "...Why are you turning here?"

Sark opened his eyes.  The vehicle had not turned.  Vaughn was looking straight ahead.  Sydney removed her sidearm.  'What's going on?' Sark thought to himself.  Vaughn turned the vehicle to the right at the next cross street.  He then looked around, as if he as just awakening.  Sydney had her sidearm trained to his right temple.  "Turn left here.  Then stop next to those vehicles."

"Sydney, what's going on... why?"

"Stop talking Vaughn.  Do as you're told.  You won't be hurt."

Dr. Barnett and Jack Bristow sat down with an obviously over anxious Will Tippen.  "I found it... the trigger... this is it... this page brings it all together... this is Sydney..."  

Jack immediately spoke up, "This isn't Sydney... we proved it about three years ago.  She has been to Mount Sebatio.  

"That doesn't matter.  If Dr. Barnett's theory is correct, a person could become a totally different person.  When the trigger is spoken, the mind changes.  The host may not remember anything."

"What does the manual say about the change?  If this is Sydney can we protect her from changing?"

"Jack... have you seen her lately?  I think she has already changed."

Jack looked at Will Tippen.  "What do you mean she has already changed?"

"Have you talked with her lately?  Have you looked at her?  Until this, I attributed the change to stress, but her temper has increased, her features, her eyes... changes are subtle, but are there... 'unseen marks'... Sydney has changed.  Her personality has changed."

"If I decide to accept your analysis and believe that my daughter is no longer Sydney Bristow, how can we get her back?"

"We can't... only one person can call Sydney back for good... Mei... modo... carus."

Dr. Barnett translated, "My only love."

Jack Bristow closed his eyes, "Vaughn."

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the doorway.  Jack stood and opened the door to Weiss.  The two agents looked at each other.  "Jack, there's a problem.  We lost mission comms and the car's position."

"Johnson and Immer are in a back up vehicle.  Send them to the last known position.  Tell them to find Sark, Vaughn and Sydney.  I'll be at control in five minutes."  

Weiss left the area.  Jack closed the door.  "Tippen, put together a procedure based on the document to bring Sydney back.  I want it in an hour."  Jack left the room.

Vaughn stopped the vehicle.  "Sydney, what are you doing?"

"Out of the car Vaughn, quickly!"  Vaughn exited and was immediately taken into custody by two men.  

Sydney also got out of the car and opened Sark's door.  He looked up at her as she opened the cuffs that held him in place.  "I was wondering when you would defect, Agent Bristow.  I am glad I could give you the opportunity."

"Mr. Sark, it's nice to meet you.  You can call me Sammy.  Sydney Bristow is buried and won't be coming back.  You go in that van and I will meet you later."

Sydney and Sark walked to the van, behind the hand cuffed Vaughn.  The side door slid open and Meelon exited the vehicle.  "Hello Michael.  Good of you to join us."  She looked deeply into his stunned eyes.  Suddenly Vaughn collapsed and was loaded into the van by the two holding him.  

Sark sees Meelon and greets her.  "Meelon, I see you have finally entered the fray.  It's wonderful to see you after so much time."

"Mr. Sark, honestly there is no time for dawdling.  Please be seated.  I need to talk to Sammy."

She then turned toward Sammy.  "I'm sorry; I'm going to have to knock you out.  I will contact you in a few days."  Meelon stares at Sammy and she also collapses, onto the road.  Meelon aims her gun and shoots.  Meelon leaves the agent bleeding, unconscious and lying in the middle of a dirt road.  The van quickly departs the scene.

A/N:  So, how am I doing so far?  I hope you are not too miffed about the length of time between these last chapters.   I have been working hard this summer and that leaves little time for writing.  But, good news, this lengthy story is almost complete.  Hope you have been enjoying it.  Please drop me a line and give me your opinion.

Thanks,  Maxie.


	24. Three Days

Three Days

They watched the tape again:  

"Agent Bristow, please detail the events as you remember them."

Sammy, obviously emotional, responds, "Vaughn turned onto Sunland Avenue, then when I asked why, he pulled out his sidearm and pointed it at my head.  He told me to follow his instructions and I wouldn't get hurt.  When he stopped the car, there was a grey van and two armed men.  One opened my door and pulled me out, took the key and the other released Sark.  They loaded him into the van.  Vaughn shot me before he got into the van.  He just left me there...  bleeding.  I don't understand... Vaughn wouldn't..."

"Agent Bristow, your comms were working and then switched off... at the same time we lost the car's tracking signal.  Did you notice a jamming device that Agent Vaughn may have used?"

"No... One hand held the steering wheel and his other hand held the gun pointed at my head.  Agent Vaughn could not have activated a jamming device... maybe someone in controls is working with him..."

"Interesting.  Is there anything else you would like to report?"

"No... I just... I don't understand why Vaughn would do this... would shoot me... I don't understand..."

"Agent Bristow, we will report back our findings.  Thank you."

Jack got up and shut off the tape.  "Nothing... there's nothing here!"

Will Tippen rose from his seat.  "Wait Jack."  He switched the tape back on.  

"I'm not going to watch this again!"

"No Jack, just watch... the rest."

The tape showed the agents leaving the hospital room.  The patient's demeanor instantly changed.  An overwrought, emotional visage became calm and relaxed.  The group watched as Sammy lay back onto the pillow.  Her anxious expression automatically removed, leaving a slight smile across her lips.

Will paused the tape.  "That..."  Will pointed to the screen for effect.  "...is not the Sydney Bristow I know.  Sydney Bristow would not be lying back in the hospital, relaxing after being shot.  She has led missions with worse injuries than this one.  Sydney Bristow has a drive that would have gotten her out of that bed long before this.  She would want to lead the investigation to recover Sark and find Sloan and Vaughn.  She also would not blame others at CIA without solid proof."

"OK, what else do we have?"  

Weiss spoke up.  "The bullet went right through her upper thigh, not affecting any muscle.  She was shot at point blank range and had already fallen when she was shot.  The lab CSI reported the bullet was embedded into the pavement and the direction of the bullet was practically straight down.  This means someone stood over her and shot into her leg without her moving.  She either allowed this attack or was somehow incapacitated prior to the shot.  This goes against her story."

"So, what do we do?  How do we use this... woman..."  Jack looked at the screen and the visage of his daughter. "...to our advantage?"

Marshall, who had previously been uncharacteristically quiet, spoke up.  "We need to put a microphone on her."

"How can we wire her, without her knowledge?"

Everyone looked at Marshall.  "Well... I have a small wireless transmitter that can be used, but we need to place it somewhere on her.  Her clothing isn't a good place, she could easily change clothes... um... not that I think about that... but...the microphone needs to be somewhere that she takes with her... everywhere."

Will spoke up.  "How about her holster?"  
  
Jack retorted.  "Sydney never wears a holster."

"Jack, this is not Sydney... this woman has worn a side arm holster every day for at least the last three weeks." 

The room was silent until Marshall spoke again.  "So... ah... we are saying this is not Sydney Bristow?  Because, I would not want to bug a fellow agent and a friend... but then... she is... whoever she is... is working with Sloan and against us... right?"  Jack nodded.  "Well then... do we really want her to have a gun?"

"No Marshall, but if we refuse her a sidearm, she will suspect we know and she will disappear."

"But we have access to her gun now?"

"Yes, the hospital gave it to me when she was admitted.  I will give it back to her when she is released."

"OK... we exchange her bullets with blanks and I will put the transmitter into her holster."

Jack took over the meeting.  "OK Marshall, do that.  I will give you her sidearm.  Between the four of us, we will need to monitor her communications until we know something.  Agreed?"  Everyone nodded.  Jack ejected the tape and left the meeting room.  Everyone followed.

Jack entered her room.  His daughter was lying with her head resting comfortably on her pillow.  Her eyes were closed and she looked serene.  She opened her eyes when she heard him stirring.

"Dad."

"How are you feeling Sydney?"

"OK, my leg hurts, but I'm fine.  I need to get out of here, Dad.  I need to get back to work."

"Well you are in luck.  The doctor said you could go home, as long as you don't start work until Monday."

"Dad... I'm ready now.  I need to get back to work... my leg is fine."

"Sydney, I am not a doctor.  I have to defer to their..."  Sydney gave Jack Bristow a look.  "Syd... let's get you out of here first.  Your clothes and sidearm are here, the nurse gave me this bag when you were brought into the hospital.  I'll let you dress and come back to take you home in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Dad."

Jack Bristow left the room, opened his cell phone and dialed.  "How is the transmission?  Great... I'll be there after I drop her off... OK."  He hung up.

They rode together, away from the hospital.  "Thanks Dad, for getting me out of there."

"Sydney... I'm so sorry you were hurt... I don't know what we missed..."

"Dad, if I had to place odds, Vaughn would have been the last agent I would have guessed.  He never gave us any clues that he was in contact with Sloan."

Jack watched her close her eyes and laid her head back.  A tear formed in the corner of her eye.  'She had a good act.  Too bad Sloan didn't count on her friends, those who know Sydney and her habits.  Maybe he thought after two years she wouldn't be surrounded by so many old friends.  He always underestimated Sydney's social entanglements.'

"Dad?  Has anyone spoken to Meelon?"

"She has been told that the mission was extended.  But not..."

"You don't want me to tell her!  Do you?"

"No Sydney.  I will tell her.  I brought Vaughn back to CIA.  There was just a minimal background check.  I never thought Vaughn would work with Sloan.  This is my doing, I will talk to Meelon.  We will have to take her to a safe house; we wouldn't want Sloan and Vaughn recruiting her too."

Silence surrounded them.  Sammy allowed her mind to wander.  She had to meet with Meelon before Jack took her... They made a good start with Vaughn.  Maybe she could start on her second objective.  "Dad, what happened to our comms?  On the mission?"

"Comms were interrupted; I guess I assumed Vaughn had used a jamming device."

"Vaughn had one hand on the steering wheel and another holding a gun to my head.  I didn't see any blocking device."

"Our search didn't find anything in the vehicle or the general area."  

Sammy inwardly smiled; glad she had given the blocking device to Meelon before she left the scene.  "Dad, is it possible someone in comms was working with Vaughn?"

"We will have to investigate that Syd.  I hate to think we have more than one double implanted in the CIA."

Sammy didn't say anything, but basked in the doubt she had planted.

Jack parked in the CIA garage.  "Syd, are you sure you will be OK to drive home?  You can always stay with me."

"Dad, I will be OK.  I will rest today and come back tomorrow."

"The doctor said to take the weekend off.  Sydney, I don't want to see you until Monday..."  At her non-verbal protest Jack gave her an 'I'm serious' face.

"OK Dad.  See you on Monday."

She got into her car and drove out of the garage.  Jack walked to comms.

Sammy moved her car out of the parking garage and away from the watchful eye of Jack Bristow.  'He scares me.  He takes everything I say as being truthful.  I know he is a better agent than that, but I guess he trusts his daughter.'  Sammy parked the car and hid in the shadows of the medical building and waited.  It was 5:23 pm, past Meelon's quitting time; she should be exiting the building soon.

Sammy waited and followed Meelon to her vehicle once she exited the building.  Sammy opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.  "You're lucky you didn't hit bone or muscle.  I could have been hurt."

"I'm a better shot than you obviously believe.  You were lying there not moving, it wasn't  difficult.  Tell me, what's going on?"

"I have only had communication with Jack Bristow, but they believe Vaughn is the mole.  Then, since our most recent conversation, I have introduced suspicion of the comm group.  I will know tomorrow the investigation plans."

"Good, I will inform Sloan.  You better go before we are seen together.  Keep me updated as soon as you receive further information."  Sammy slipped out of Meelon's vehicle and returns to her own.  Both women leave the CIA complex.

Jack entered the communications office.  Will Tippen, Marshal and Weiss were grouped around a speaker.  "She drove out of the parking deck, but did not leave the base.  Where did she go?"  Jack asked.

"She met her contact... in medical."  Will said.  "Jack... she met Meelon."

Jack's countenance was visibly affected.  "Are you sure?"

Marshall rewound the transcriber and hit the play back, "...I will inform Sloan, you better go before we are seen together..."  Jack fumed.

"Weiss, get Dixon.  We will pick up Meelon.  Tippen, you stay with Sydney.  When we get information from Meelon, I will call her in.  We need to get Sydney and Vaughn together in order to get Sydney back, but first we need to find out where Sloan is keeping him."

Will looked up, "Jack, watch out for Meelon.  She can hypnotize you with a look.  Don't look into her eyes."

"That's how she gets her way all the time.  But I have my own methods of extracting information.  Between the three of us, we will keep our eyes away from hers."

Meelon hit send and the email exited her computer into the ethernet.  "There, Sloan will definitely enjoy receiving this information."  She shut down the computer and heard the door bell ring.  Peeking out through the bay window curtains, she recognized Jack Bristow, Eric Weiss and Marcus Dixon.  "Here to offer support to the soon to be grieving widow."  Meelon said to herself.  She went to open the door.

"Yes... may I help you?"

"Mrs. Vaughn, I am agent Jack Bristow..."  The three at the door showed their badges.  "We need to talk to you, could we come into your house?"

"Of course" Meelon held the door open for them.  "Is there something wrong?  Is Michael OK?"

Meelon looked directly into Jack's eyes.  "Ma'am... I..."  Jack froze into place.  'Fight her, Jack.'

Dixon stepped to the front, knocking Jack to the side.  He placed his hand on Meelon's shoulder and twisted her around and pushed her against the wall.  "Ma'am, you are being taken into custody of the CIA for treason against the US and for the kidnapping of Agent Michael Vaughn.  You will come with us quietly, or you will be quieted physically."

Jack quickly recovered from his fugue.  He held the door open as Dixon led Meelon to the car.

Will opened the door and saw her on the couch.  "Sydney, great to see you at home."  Will had to remind himself to keep his voice and expressions calm.  "How are you feeling?"

"A bit achy.  I need to get back in the game.  What's going on Will?"

"Ah... I was warned about you.  Your dad told me to tell you that they are following some leads and he will call you if something breaks.  But in the mean time, I have movies and a pizza."

"Will, thanks.  This will really help my confinement."

Will smiled and put a tape in the VCA and passed out the pizza.

Jack was putting away his tools as Dixon entered the room.  "That was easier than I thought."  

"Yeah.  I think she hasn't had much interrogation training.  She relied mostly on her hypnosis skill up to now, but take that away..."

Dixon removed the blindfold from their sleeping prisoner.  "What's next?"

"Get a team together.  We will break into two teams.  One will go after Sloan and another after Vaughn.  Sydney will be on my team... you have thirty minutes to get the teams into prep.  I'll bring Sydney in an hour later.  We will have to explain this to the agents.  They will want to know why they are being prepped twice, and they will have to know to ignore the second accounting that we give for Sydney's sake."

"OK Jack... you know... I didn't ever think I would have to go back."

"Yes, you would think that the US government would screen their potential buyers better.  But... it seems Sloan is back... at Credit Dauphine."

A/N:  Well, we are coming to the end quite shortly.  I have two more episodes in my mind as of yet.  I hope you are enjoying this and are not turned off by the enormity of this story.  I hope to finish this before the season premiere of Alias on September 28th.  That way the totally better writing of the professionals will not alter your opinion of me.  Thanks for all the great suggestions and feedback.

Maxie.


	25. Three Hours

Three Hours:

The teams were in place.  Leading the first team, Dixon's objective was to capture Sloan and then Sark.  Jack leading Sammy and the two other agents, were ready to enter the sub-basement levels of Credit Dauphine to find the imprisoned Vaughn.  Both teams waiting on Marshall to decode the entrance and shut down their security.  Sammy thought to herself, 'I'll assist them in quickly finding Vaughn, and then make sure they are imprisoned prior to any conversation with Vaughn.  I've got the element of surprise on my side.  I can then contact Sloan and inform him of the breach.  I will have to return to Zurich, but the CIA will be hurt.  Sloan will be pleased... hopefully...'

As the door opened and Marshall stepped back, the two teams entered the building.

Junior Agent Blessman had been given the assignment by director Kendall himself.  "...Get that traitor out of this office.  I want her at the holding facility.  Take her!"  The job seemed easy enough.  Transport a small framed girl, still drunk from the drugs they used during the interrogation, to the next building and put her into a cell.  Easy enough job.  

Agent Blessman unlocked the chains and helped the girl stand.  He started to place cuffs on her, but Meelon's body began to fall limply onto the floor.  Agent Blessman held her up by the shoulders.  "Come on ma'am.  Can't you walk?"  

"Who's that?"  Meelon slurred.

"Can't walk can you?  They must have given you quite a dose.  Here, I'll carry you."  He picked up Meelon and carried her out of the building, forgetting about the cuffs.  'She's too out of it anyway.'  He told himself.

Meelon looked up into Agent Blessman's eyes and captured them.  Suddenly he stopped walking.  "You can put me down now agent.  I can walk."  Agent Blessman lowered Meelon to the ground and continued to stare into her eyes.  Do you have your keys in your pocket?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's get your car."

The agent and Meelon walked together to the parking garage.  He pointed out his car and gave Meelon the keys and then his sidearm when she asked for them.  Meelon looked around the garage and then held his eyes once more.  "You will continue to stand here until someone walks by and says your name."

Meelon got into the car and made her way out of the parking garage.  She made sure to be inconspicuous throughout her ride to Credit Dauphine.

Sammy knew where she was going; she had spent almost two years here training, before she returned to Sydney's life.  She didn't want them to discover that, until it was too late.  She followed Jack Bristow's lead and made occasional suggestions.  But Jack went straight to the area where SD-6 kept prisoners, hoping old habits die hard for Sloan.  His hunch paid off, when they came across the holding facility guarded by three men.  

The four agents quickly disabled and disarmed the guards and approached the cell.  Jack gave a sign to the two other agents.  Quickly they approached Sammy and took her into custody.  

"What do you think you are doing?  Let me go."  Sammy ranted and struggled to escape. 

Jack retrieved the keys to the cell, off of one of the guards.  

"Dad, tell them to let me go.  What is going on?"

Jack looked at his daughter.  He approached her and touched her cheek.  "All will be OK in a minute, dear."  Jack left them and entered the cell.

"Let go of me!"  Sammy continued to rant.  She struggled and was soon able to get one of the guards off balance.  She used her exceptional training and stability to trip the off balance agent into the other.  One let go and the other started to pull her over as the two agents fell.  Quickly, Sammy kicked the man's arm, causing pain and thus he let go of her.  Free from her captors, Sammy looked back quickly as she exited the room.  Jack and Vaughn exited the cell as she ran out of the room. 

This place she knew.  The twists and turns of this floor were laid out to confuse and deter any escapee.  'Jack will guess that I am going to leave this floor to warn Sloan.  He's stupid to think Sloan is even here.  I will double back and take them out from behind.'  

Sammy continued to work her way through the maze of the hallways.  Sammy then turned the corner, right into Vaughn.  Immediately their guns were drawn and aimed at each other.

"Michael Vaughn, it's nice to see you again."

"Sydney, put your gun down."  

"You know I am not Sydney... don't you?  Or, you would not have raised your gun against me.  Therefore, I can assume that you know there is nothing you can do to stop me now."

"There is something..."

"You love Meelon.  You have told Sydney that already.  You do not love me."

Vaughn looks at the girl.  "I still love Sydney.  Over and above any love I had or thought I had for Meelon.  I will fight for Sydney."

Guns still aimed at each other Vaughn says the first word of the spell.  "Recidivus"

"No! You can not change me back."  Sammy fires her weapon.

"Mei"

Sammy fires again.  "What is wrong with this why don't you die!  Where are the dam bullets?"

"Carus."  Completing the spell, Sammy looks at Vaughn and collapses.

Sydney awakens and looks up to see Vaughn, a few steps in front of her.  His gun is pointed at her.  "Vaughn, where are we?  What is going on?  What...?"

"Sydney, stay down!"

"Vaughn?"  Sydney looks at him and sees madness in his eyes.  She knows she must get out of the path of the gun if she is to survive.  'Why would Vaughn want to shoot me?'  She tries again to stand.  From behind her, she is kicked back to the floor.  She twists and looks behind her.

"He said stay down."

Now, out from in between the pair, Sydney understands the gun was not pointed at her, but at Meelon behind her.  Sydney knows she must find a way out of this for both her and Vaughn.  'What happened that would bring these two together against each other?"

"You won't shoot me Michael.  You love me."

"I thought I loved you.  You made me think that.  Up until the point you helped Sloan kidnap me.  I'm no longer under your spell.  I know who you are and where your loyalties lie."

"That may be, Michael.  But you will still not shoot me."

"But I might."  Sydney says as she tackles Meelon onto the floor and reaches for the gun, now pointed over their heads.

Meelon throws Sydney off of her and somersaults into a kneeling position, perfect aim to shoot.  Meelon begins to depress the trigger.

The shot rings out clear in the sub-basement floors.  The echo is heard again and again.  Jack turns the corners and comes across the scene.  Stunned, he drops his weapon and runs over to Sydney.  Vaughn stands there stunned.  He drops his gun.

"Sydney, are you alright?"

"Yes, Dad!  Vaughn shot her... she was going to kill me... I was in her sights... Vaughn shot her."

"She's dead Jack."  Vaughn stated; his voice tired and heavy from the activities.  He knelt beside his wife.  "How could I not know about her?  How could she mess up my life like this?"

Sydney moved toward Vaughn.  "You saved my life.  How can I ever thank you?"  Sydney takes him in her arms.  Vaughn is crying.  "She won't mess up your life any longer.  She won't be messing with anyone."

Vaughn looks at Sydney.  "Is it really you?  Are you... not... whoever you were?"

"Who was I?"

Jack steps in.  "Sydney, you will be debriefed, but if Rambaldi was correct we won't be seeing that alter ego again."

"Sydney, I'm sorry I hurt you.  I'm sorry I left you... your memory... so easily.  I thought I was stronger than that... I thought I would never need to meet anyone else.   I'm sorry I married Meelon and did not wait for you.  Please forgive me."

"Vaughn, I'm here now."  The pair embrace and kiss deeply, reminiscent of a previous kiss, also held in the hallowed halls of the Credit Dauphine Building.  


	26. Three Years Epilog

Three Years:

Vaughn walks into their living room.  Sydney is lying on the couch with a copy of Dostoyevsky's Notes from the Underground open on her lap.  He wanders over to the couch and kneels beside her.  She is sleeping and he kisses her nose.

"Sydney, I'm home."

Sydney opens her eyes and sees Vaughn.  She smiles.  Vaughn leans down and gives her a kiss.  She responds to him eagerly and pulls him on top of her.  Vaughn stops himself from lying atop of her.  "Sydney, the doctor said not to engage in such pleasures for at least another week."

"Oh, but we're not doing anything, I just need you to be close and need your kisses."

"Yes, I remember, that is where this started about nine months ago.  How is my beautiful baby boy today?"  Vaughn rises from the couch and walks over to a closed door off of the living room.

"Sleeping and you better not open that door.  He has been cranky all last night and most of today."

"I can check on him can't I?  I am the father."

"Yes... I mean no... Vaughn don't open that door.  Your son is asleep and I would like him to stay that way!"

Vaughn opens the door anyway and looks inside.  Sydney tiptoes in behind him.  "He is beautiful, like his mother."

"He has his father's wavy hair and green eyes."

"And his mother's nose and thankfully her ears."

"I love you Vaughn."  Sydney kisses him on the cheek and pulls him out the door.  "How were classes today?"

"They were OK.  I actually talked to your father today.  He asked me to say hello to you."

"My father called you?  At the university?"

"Actually he was in town.  He was following through on a lead and happened to be close.  He said that he is still coming to see us this weekend, as long as nothing big opens up.

"Haven't found Sloan yet.  He is as slippery..."

"No, but they found out who Meelon's contact back and forth to Sloan was.  At least while we were her in Phoenix.  They picked up Dave Cantrell, my friend the dean.  He was set up here by Sloan about six months before you disappeared.  He had been planning this scheme a long time.  When they initially checked our phone records and found a number of calls to Cantrell, they wrote it off as being call to my boss and friend.  But some other evidence surfaces recently and they did a background check on Cantrell and found his connections to Sloan.  Kind of scary when you think about it.  Sloan was working on your kidnapping and ruining my life while you were still as SD-6."

"Scary and demented.  That is what Sloan is.  But, that also means that he knew I was a double and he probably knew about my dad too.  Why didn't he just pick us off then?"

"Rambaldi.  The prophesy ruled everything.  Sloan figured if it didn't play out the way of Rambaldi, he wouldn't be... I don't know... supreme ruler or whatever."  
  


"I would be an awful lot happier if Sloan was in a jail somewhere.  I would feel safer."

"Your dad is working on that.  He is keeping an eye out for us."

"And you too."  
  


"Yes, I will keep you safe.  My family... I love you Sydney.  I am glad we are together, a family now."

"I love you too Vaughn."  

They kiss and as it deepens the baby cries.  They smile at each other.  Vaughn says, "You sit here, I will get him and bring him to you to eat and then I will get your dinner too.

Sydney watches her husband make his way to the nursery.  She listens to him coo to his son and smiles to herself.  

Fini~~

A/N:  Deep breath and release.  Well, that is it.  Hope all you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  

I am also writing another story of the "Dark Angel" type.  If you have enjoyed this and would like to read another please look under my name, or go to the DA section and look for Midnight Betrayal.  It is written after the end of the first season.  I did not much like the second season, so I had to make one up.  But, I will warn you, it is very R rated and if you do not want to read that type of a story, don't.  

Thanks again for all your support and comments throughout this story.

Maxi.


End file.
